Ultimatum
by AlexandraDW23
Summary: Finally, Sesshomaru and Rin are reunited. However, the reality of their situation is just dawning on them. Can a demon lord & a common human really be together? Have they even thought about what each of them wants? How long before their time runs out? Can their love help them overcome these hurdles or is it best to part ways for good? (RinxSess, some lemon/mostly fluff)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rin, can I help you with the laundry?" the pregnant woman asked as she waddled around to the side of the hut.

Immediately, Rin was rushing to her side to help her sit. "Kagome, you shouldn't be up and walking around," she chastised. "The baby will be here any day now."

Waving her off, the pregnant woman scoffed, "I know, but I just can't stand doing nothing all day. I'm going to go crazy."

"I don't think laundry is—"

"Please!" Kagome interrupted, clasping her hands together. "Anything! Just give me something to do!"

Even Rin couldn't resist her comical pout. "How about I take the laundry off the line and you can fold some of the smaller clothes while you sit in the shade?" the younger woman compromised.

Reluctantly, Kagome agreed, settling herself down beside the line carefully. There was no way Rin would be letting her do too much when the woman looked like she was just about to go into labor. This was her first child after all, and Rin didn't want to see the woman she looked up to like a sister have any complications.

In truth, they looked enough alike to be sisters, with the same long black hair and the same dark brown eyes. Though, Rin had to admit, Kagome's pregnancy made her glow with a radiance that she'd yet to experience. She wondered if she'd look as pretty if she ever had children.

As she worked, the younger woman stared anxiously into the sunny sky. It was clear without a cloud in sight, but this was disappointing rather than exciting for her. She'd been hoping to see something.

"He's coming back to the village today, isn't he?"

Rin looked back at Kagome, who was eyeing her all-knowingly.

Patting her cheeks, Rin asked sheepishly, "Am I that easy to read?"

"I know that look anywhere," the pregnant woman laughed. She paused to take a sip of her tea before she noted, "He hasn't been back in a while."

Three years, six months, and twenty-two days, but Rin didn't say that and instead continued to pull the laundry down with a shrug. "He sends me gifts. He sent me that jade comb a few months ago."

The woman scoffed, "He sent it with Jaken, which is like sending flowers with bees in them. Uppity, brown-nosing, annoying bees you just want to squish."

Rin remembered the encounter clearly, recalling how the imp boasted of his lordship's budding new empire, a true demon kingdom the likes of which no human peasant could fathom. Of course, Master Jaken would say anything to keep her lord's pride as a powerful demon in respect.

"I can't believe you like that guy."

"He's family," Rin defended, handing her some rags to fold.

"Sure, but we're better family, right?"

Putting a hand to her chin, Rin pretended to think for a moment. Protesting, Kagome threw a rag at her and the two women laughed.

Honestly, her time in the human village had altered her view of humans greatly, especially with Kagome and her friends around. Before, she'd only known them as the kind people who traveled with her lord's pesky half-brother, a half-demon of no consequence, as Master Jaken had said, but having lived so closely with them for so long now, she thought of them as family. Though Lord Sesshomaru cared nothing for him, Rin found that hearing family stories from Inuyasha, even if they weren't particularly flattering, helped her to understand her lord better.

"Well, you're definitely not the worst humans I've ever lived with." She picked up the rag and folded it herself before handing it over to Kagome.

"And Sesshomaru's definitely not the worst demon we've ever known." She placed the rags in the basket. "So, did he say when he wasn't going to arrive?"

Trying not to appear nervous, Rin murmured. "He didn't say exactly when, but yes, Lord Sesshomaru will be here soon."

Kagome eyed her carefully before running her over her big belly and musing aloud. "I wonder if Big Brother will stay to see the baby."

"You know he doesn't like it when you call him that!" Rin chastised playfully. "And I hope he does. Perhaps this time, he and Inuyasha won't get into a fight."

"That will be the day!"

The two women laughed and carried the clothing back to the hut. Rin placed the basket in the corner of the room before helping Kagome ease the floor before the fire pit and then went about collecting the necessary items to make tea.

"I can make the tea at least!" Kagome grumbled as Rin set the kettle full of water to boil. "Now sit!"

Reluctantly, Rin did, placing the items beside her. She couldn't help it. She needed something to keep her busy.

With a knowing glance, Kagome murmured, "He didn't say exactly when he'd be back, did he?"

Rin shook her head.

Kagome nodded. "And do you think he'll ask you this time?"

Rin sighed.

Of course, Kagome knew what she was really bothering her. It was the only thing she'd thought about since Rin had been left in Granny Kaede's care. She'd long awaited the day when he'd come for her answer: would she rather continue with Sesshomaru on his journey or stay here within the human world among her own kind? There was nothing she wanted more in her heart than to be by his side again.

As she'd gotten older though, she'd come to a greater understanding of the difficulty of their situation. As Jaken had once told her, she was human and would age and die long before he even established his empire. Not to mention, his pride as a demon would suffer because of her. And it wasn't as if she could help his empire any. Too often had she caused trouble by being kidnapped by demons or self-righteous humans or falling off a cliff, only to have him come save her.

Perhaps, knowing all this, Rin was being selfish in still wanting to be by his side, but she would know for sure her decision when she saw him again.

"Maybe," she finally answered with a smile. "I'll just be happy to see him."

Kagome's smile was soft and sympathetic before she suddenly jumped up. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She started struggling to crawl over to a set of drawers. "Another person who visits rarely and likes to leave you gifts came by."

"You mean Kohaku?"

Rin handed her the tea leaves and opened the drawer that Kagome was pointing to. Inside, she found a small present wrapped in a pretty cloth. "He brought this by a few days ago. You were helping another mother in the village at the time. He said to give you this."

Inside the cloth was an extravagant silver hairpin that must have cost him quite a bit, she thought.

"I keep telling him he's got no chance with you, but he's always leaving these little presents for you," Kagome explained, a wry smile on her face as she poured the tea.

Wrapping it back up, Rin set it aside. "Kohaku and I are simply friends. Nothing more!"

It was true that she and Kohaku had grown to be good friends in the short time they'd traveled together with Lord Sesshomaru. They'd come a long way from their first encounter when he tried to kill her. From time to time, he'd even accompany her to nearby villages that needed medicinal aid. But that was all.

"Oh!"

Tea spilled to the floor from Kagome's hand as she jerked in pain. In an instant, Rin was by her side, helping her to lean back.

"I'm fine," Kagome chuckled painfully before Rin could ask. "She just kicked real hard is all. Right in the bladder too!" Looking down at the now empty cup, she sighed, "There goes the last of my water."

"I'll pour you another," Rin offered, taking up the kettle. "Perhaps I should take a look? It seems as though she's been kicking quite a bit in the last hour."

Accepting the tea with one hand, she waved her off with the other, sighing, "No, no. It's probably just from me moving around a lot. Besides, you just gave me a check up yesterday. Everything's fine."

Frowning, Rin reluctantly agreed. "Just promise me you'll tell me right away if you start to feel the least bit worried." She smiled and held out her little finger.

Hooking Rin's pinky with her own, Kagome chuckled, "I solemnly swear. Really though, I'm not stressing about it. I've been pregnant before. I know my limits."

Wincing, Rin bit her lip.

Kagome continued on, as if she hadn't noticed. "But this time's different though. This one'll make it. I can feel it. What is it they say? Third time's the charm." Gently drumming her fingers across her big belly, Kagome gave her a reassuring smile, her tone belying the reality of what she said. "Besides, you're going to be there this time and with your skill, I know she'll be safe."

There was a quiet yet overwhelming confidence in Kagome's eyes, and her smile seemed all-knowing. Whatever trouble and suffering she'd had before, she stood over them with a cool courage and poise befitting a wonderful mother.

Blinking back the tears that arose in her eyes and threatened to spill, Rin took Kagome's hand in hers and vowed, "I'll deliver this baby to the best of my ability. Promise."

The women smiled at one another for a long while before letting go.

"Ah, do you mind going to get me some more water from the river? You know, since the baby made me spill the last of it?"

"Of course!"

After she poured Kagome the last of the tea into her cup, Rin rose and made her way outside, still warm with the courage that she'd instilled in her.

The weather was still warm too as she made her way outside. The river would feel nice, she thought as she made her way out, but not more than a step or two out the door, she came up against a soft wall. Stumbling back, she looked up to see what she'd hit and held her breath.

The warrior standing before was tall, the spikes on his armor gleaming in the sunlight. At his hip were two blades. As a breeze picked up, the long sleeves of his kimono swayed, displaying its intricate red pattern. Long silver hair also flowed with the wind, followed by the billowing of his white fur. As Rin gazed up, familiar golden eyes stared down at her beneath a blue crescent moon.

"Lord Sesshomaru."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru stared at her for a long time, almost not believing this was the same little girl he'd saved all those years ago. He supposed that he'd simply overlooked the thought that she would grow up someday, and in three years, she matured quickly. She was at least a foot taller than last he'd seen her. Dressed in the last kimono he'd sent her, he could easily tell she'd grown the curves of a mature woman.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Her voice was deeper as well. Still delicate, but also with the authority of an adult. She wasn't a child any longer.

When she smiled at him, he felt a tightening in his chest. Instead of that crooked-tooth grin she always had, her mouth smoothed into an overjoyed curve of plump lips.

"Welcome back," she said, gazing up at him with those eyes.

Those dark chocolate eyes were the same. Despite their time, traveling across the land as he fought Naraku and his incarnations, she'd always retained an innocent eye of the world. These eyes that looked kindly upon demons and warily upon humans, but she saw neither when she was with him.

"Rin," he said, testing out her name as if the flavor might have changed.

The way he said her name sent shivers through her body. Perhaps it was because she hadn't heard him say her name in so long. In truth, he hadn't said it aloud for some time and it made something stir in his chest.

The two were silent as they stared at one another.

"Rin, are you still here?" Kagome called, coming outside. "There you are. Oh, and Big Brother too. Welcome back!"

A twitch appeared in his eye as he glared at her, but the pregnant woman just smiled at him and laughed, "I hope you'll stay with us for a while. The baby is due any day now and Rin is going to deliver her."

"I'm just helping." Rin shrugged. "You're doing all the work, Kagome."

With a heavy sigh, Kagome grumbled in agreement. "I always thought my first child would be born in a hospital with lots of doctors and machines and pain killers, but I have faith in Rin."

The two women laughed. He supposed it was an inside joke lost on him.

"Anyway, you forgot this, Rin." She held up a bucket.

Happily, Rin took the bucket from her and turned to Sesshomaru, who'd been listening quietly. "Would you mind if I gathered some water for Kagome?" she asked him.

Though it was his standard to never stay for long, especially while she was doing mundane human tasks, he nodded. "I'll come with you."

Her smile curled inward, trying to conceal her delight, but her eyes gave her away her excitement, lighting up as she came to his side.

"Take your time!" Kagome sang after them as they made their way down the worn path to the river.

As they walked side by side, Sesshomaru noticed exactly how tall she'd gotten. Though she was still a good head shorter than him, he could easily recall a time when she was small enough to carry with his one arm.

"Jaken tells me you're building your empire now. Will you build a big castle? Your mother's was the most beautiful palace I'd ever seen. Not that I've seen many castles. I think your mother's was the only castle I've ever seen actually. Is she doing well, your mother? I'm sure she doesn't think much about me. We never did get fully acquainted, but she was nice enough to revive me once you saved me from the netherworld."  
Remembering the last encounter he had with his mother, Sesshomaru scoffed. It was just a few days ago that she had appeared before him. She was crowing on about what an ungrateful child he was. With feigned tears in her eyes, she had lamented, 'You never call on me. You never write to me. My son doesn't even want to speak to his own mother!'

"She is well," he replied simply.

Rin's smile beamed. "I'm glad. She seems like a lovely woman. I hope one day that I can formally meet with her and thank her properly."

Just as always, she saw only the good in others, he noted, even among demons. It made him wonder then, what drew her to him in the first place. That day in the forest when they met seemed so long ago now, though every detail was still fresh in his mind. Even when he had growled and bared his teeth, she still approached him, concerned for him, but that was in her nature, he supposed. Even those who had kidnapped her and aimed to her harm, like Kagura and Kohaku, and even those who showed only discontent for her, like Jaken, Rin did her best to save them, risking her own life if it meant saving another's.

"Perhaps you will," he mused.

Just the thought of meeting his mother again made Rin's heart race with excitement. What an honor it would be to simply know her. And oh, the questions she would have for her. What was Lord Sesshomaru like as a child? What did he look like in his demon form then? What was his favorite food? What were his friends like? All the questions she was too afraid to ask him.

Finally, they reached the river. Tall trees lined the riverbank, providing shade from the sun on this cloudless day. While the air was still warm, the river water was cool and Rin decided to dip her feet in.

With one hand, she held up her skirt, careful not to wet the gifted kimono, and stepped in, sighing heavenly as the river washed away all the aches and pains from her dogged feet.

Nostalgically, Sesshomaru watched on, recalling the days when he'd observe from the riverbank as she caught fish for her dinner with her bear hands while Jaken bumbled about, trying to out do her.

Seeing her now, he still couldn't believe how much she'd grown in the years since he'd last visited. Her legs were long and slender now. Even her short tuft of hair had grown and disappeared with the length of her brown locks, only recognizable now by the orange and blue ribbons she had tied there, a small reminder of the youth this woman had grown from. Her hips, he also noted as she bent over, held a gentle curve to them.

"Ah, the water feels so nice! And it's such a beautiful day. Maybe I'll catch Kagome some fish while we're here. If that's all right?"

Silently, he nodded.

Smiling, Rin tied up the skirt of her kimono, pulling it up as she waded further into the water.

Something stirred inside him as he watched her. Something of the same breed of the chills he experienced earlier in saying her name. Once more there was a tightening in his chest. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck as he watched on from the shade of a tree nearby. Heat was rising in him.

A flash of movement caught the corner of his eye. A low hiss was quickly approaching. Before it reached him, Sesshomaru casually tilted his head, just narrowly avoiding the knife that made a dull "thunk" as it struck the tree behind him.

A battle cry pulled Rin's attention back to the riverbank just in time to see a small figure in black dashing past Sesshomaru while another approached from behind him. Just as she was about to call to him in warning, her lord reached behind him to grab his would-be attacker by the front of their clothes and haul them up.

"Let her go!" screamed the first assailant.

"All right then."

Easy as tossing a sack of potatoes, Sesshomaru tossed his victim to the first assailant, knocking them both to the ground in a mess of tangled limbs in the bushes nearby.

In a second, one of them was back on their feet, ready for more. Though the two figures in black looked identical, Sesshomaru assumed it was the one he'd just thrown. They seemed to be the more competent of the two, while the other struggled to pull themselves from the bush.

"Wait!" Rin called from the edge of the water. "Don't hurt—"

Several more objects whizzed past Sesshomaru, drawing his attention back to the figures. The competent one had several knives drawn, throwing them as they ran around to his side.

"Child's play," he muttered, rushing toward them even as he dodged the knives. Then he was in front of them, grasping them by the neck and holding them off ground. The figure in black kicked frantically, unable to reach Sesshomaru with their short legs. Bringing his other hand close, he brandished his claws, a bright green glow emanating from them.

A rattling caught his ear. Reaching out, his hand was wrapped in a chain, pulled taut by his other assailant, who'd finally made it to their feet. Easily, he yanked the chain, tugging them forward so hard they fell once more. Flicking his wrist, the chain wrapped around their foot, and Sesshomaru dragged them over, finally dangling them by the ankle.

"Stop!"

Just as he was about to clock the two together, Rin's hand on his sleeve made him pause. With the two still in hand, he turned to find her huffing and puffing, having struggled to run through the water.

"Don't hurt them."

"Rin, run!" shouted the one he held by the ankle. In all the struggle, a mask had fallen to reveal the face of a young girl, quickly growing red as the blood rushed to her head. "We've got the demon!"

The two struggled vainly.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her. "You know these two?"

Giving him an awkward smile, Rin nodded. "They're in training right now so they're a little overzealous."

Rin winced as the two fell to the ground once he released them. While they struggled to their feet, Sesshomaru calmly made his way to Rin's side.

"Get away from her, demon!"

Both had their weapons drawn again.

"Stop it, you two!"

Just as Rin stepped forward, the one with the chain lashed out. Her breath froze in her lungs. She braced herself for pain as the ball of the chain snaked through the air towards her. However, all she felt was a gentle tug and the warmth of soft fur. A hiss came to her ear and someone shrieked.

"Girls?" Rin's blood ran cold. "Girls!"

It wasn't until she was able to struggle free from his grasp that Rin realized Sesshomaru had her firmly pressed into his fur. Wrapped around his hand was the chain, glowing green and melting between his fingers with a hiss.

"You monster!"

Seeing the two figures in black, holding one another with tears in their eyes, though otherwise unharmed, Rin was relieved.

"My chain!" one wailed over the melted remains of her weapon.

"That's what you get, Rei," Rin reprimanded, wagging a finger at the girl, "for attacking our friend."

Curious, Sesshomaru raised a brow at her as he shook the melted chain from his poison claws. He asked again, "You know these two?"

"They're Miroku and Sango's twins, Rubii and Rei. They just started their demon-slayer training and," she directed towards the girls, none too happy, "they're in big trouble."

Now that he looked at them properly, Sesshomaru supposed that his Rin wasn't the only one who'd grown in the last few years. When visiting the village, he often found the twins and their brother playing pretend with the other demon residents. The two looked very much like their mother, with large brown eyes and short bobbed hair, and both stared at him with contempt.

"But he was leering at you," Rei, the bumbling one explained. "He looked like he was ready to eat you, Rin!"

Though Sesshomaru stiffened at this comment, Rin continued to chastise them, unaware. "We don't attack friends and family."

"But it's just Sesshomaru," Rubii, the competent one muttered. "Uncle Inuyasha says he could always use a few good knocks to the head."

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru kept himself from glaring at the girl in irritation. He supposed it wasn't a surprise that they didn't think highly of him. Despite the unflattering stories he was sure the half-demon told about him, Sesshomaru did his best to stay away from any of the others in the village, least of all any friends of his half brother's. The only one he even spoke to, aside from Rin, was the old woman who'd taken her in and perhaps then only a handful of times.

"We do not attack friends or family," Rin repeated firmly. "You could have been seriously hurt."

Rubii stuck her chin up. "We could have taken him. I think I even got him with one of my knives!"

"I am unhurt," Sesshomaru assured pointedly.

"But my chain," Rei whimpered, tears still in her eyes. "I didn't even get to pick out a ball or sickle to go on the end."

"But other than that, you two are all right?" Rin asked. When they nodded, she sighed and crossed her arms. "Good, then you can take this water to Kagome. After that, you can give her a massage and take care of the rest of her chores for the week."

"What!"

"Or I could tell your parents and they can come up with harsher punishment?"

Immediately, the two girls shut their mouths. Even Rei's tears seemed to stop flowing on command. The corner of Sesshomaru's lips curled upward as the two girls reluctantly took hold of the bucket of water and made their way back up the path to the village.

"Oh, they can be so troublesome sometimes," he heard Rin muttering to herself as she watched them go. The authority in her voice had him taken aback, he had to admit. The firm hand with which she ruled was so unlike what he'd expected from such a quiet and caring young woman. Even as she turned back to him, all anger seemed to vanish as if it'd never existed and she smiled warmly at him. "Since they're taking back the water, perhaps we should go back and prepare dinner?"

Gathering the fish she'd managed to catch, she lead him back towards the village in the direction of her own hut, where she lived alone. The last time he had visited, Rin was still living with Granny Kaede. It had been embarrassing to bring him back there, where the old woman acted as a chaperone. Her lord already didn't talk much, but with the old woman watching them, the silence seemed to hang heavier in the air. Now, with her own home, she didn't have to worry about that.

"This place is yours," Sesshomaru noted as he entered and was enveloped by her scent and no others.

Setting down the fish by the fire pit, she tried not to smile too excitedly. "It is. The villagers helped me build it just last year. You see, I have a place to cook, a place for all my medicinal herbs, and a place to sleep, though I do miss those nights under the stars during our travels."

"You do?"

"Oh yes. I think we've seen more of Japan than anyone else in the village."

Though he was reluctant to admit it, Sesshomaru felt a warmth in the fact that she said "we" when reminiscing of their travels. He guessed he'd taken her to every corner of Japan, maybe even twice. Though, he was focused more on his vengeance than her. The places they traveled were never for leisure, let alone for their beauty. How she found fond memories of such a perilous journey was beyond him.

"I remember staying up late nights, watching falling stars and waiting for you to return."

Ah, yes, there were many of those days traveling in which he had left her behind. For her own good, he reassured himself, as she would be in danger. It all seemed rather silly now, thinking about it now. Dragging a small child into demon-infested territory time and time again, looking obsessively for clues wherever he could find them. She was the one following him, much like Jaken, he had told himself early on, and he clearly couldn't keep her away no matter how he growled and bared his fangs, but then he was the one who later found her new clothes and even enlisted the two-headed dragon Ah-Un to watch over her when he couldn't. At what time, Sesshomaru wondered, did she cease to be a follower and become his companion?

A soft gasp brought him back from his thoughts as Rin drew close and examined a thick cut on his newer arm. It seemed that young slayer had actually got him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you said you hadn't been hurt."

Despite chastising him for lying, she really felt her anger flaring at the twins. Not only had they embarrassed her with their little stunt, they'd injured her lord. Of course, he would heal perfectly on his own, but it was deep and just seeing it made her furious so she quickly set to work on it, applying a poultice ointment and wrapping it in bandages as Kagome had taught her. Despite her extensive practice, her hands shook angrily as she worked.

"It's fine," he assured her.

"No! It's not fine."

"It will heal."

"I know, but—"

"Rin."

Distracted by her anger and embarrassment, it wasn't until Sesshomaru placed his hand on hers that she realized just how close the two of them were. "Y-yes?"

His gaze fell to her shoulders. "You're shaking."

"I'm—I was just angry at the twins. I'm fine."

As her face grew red, she turned away, feeling foolish that she couldn't keep from trembling. His nearness only increased it, causing a new feeling to stir in her.

"Are you?" he asked, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger to turn her eyes to him.

The moment he did this, all her body stilled, paralyzed by the closeness of him. As if finally catching her breath, her shoulders drooped, relaxing against him. With his presence there to ease her, she truly was better.

"I am," she murmured, gazing quietly at him.

His yellow gaze seemed to be taking in every feature of his face. Suddenly, she was incredibly self-conscious. She had grown, she knew, but his look was different than the way he looked at her as a child. Back then, he would glance at her for just a moment, before closing his eyes and turning away, not wanting to show the fondness she knew he was beginning to return for her. Now, it was more direct, taking in every last detail, from her brows down to her cheek bones and finally, her lips. When his gaze settled there, her mouth suddenly felt dry and she had to lick her lips to wet them. His gaze didn't miss that movement, she noticed, as his eyes narrowed on her.

Was this the gaze that she had been hoping to receive from him since she reached womanhood? This acute, greedy gaze that looked as though he were eating up her every feature? Was he finally looking at her like the woman she'd grown into? Her lower belly tightened with expectation.

They were closer now, breaths intermingling. His lips parted a bit and she could smell dark spices on his breath. While she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, she was hungry for it and she breathed it in, closing her eyes to savor it.

Just as she felt as though she were about to fall into him, the faint sound of feet reached her ears and the door flap was thrown open to reveal Rubii panting furiously.

"Rin!"

Retreating violently from Sesshomaru, Rin felt a shameful blush burning into her cheeks. Her voice sounded so high-pitched as she chastised, "Rubii! I told you to—"

"I've been looking everywhere for you! It's finally coming!"

"What's coming?"

"The baby!"

A bucket of cold water couldn't have doused the flames in her body faster than this news and Rin was suddenly scrambling to her feet to rush out the door, leaving a somewhat pink Sesshomaru behind alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before Rin and Rubii reached the hut, they could hear Kagome's screams. Rei was pacing in and out the door, crying, but the moment she saw them running up, she was rushing back in to tell Kagome they'd finally arrived.

Inside, Kagome was a mess, her black hair clinging to her scalp with sweat and breathing painfully as she lay across a futon that had been soaked with blood and her water.

"Oh, Rin," she sighed with relief. "It's time!"

In a moment of panic, Rin became lightheaded, staring at the sight before her, namely the blood that was running down Kagome's legs. A moment ago, she was overwhelmed by a grown-up moment with her lord, and now, she was sick, watching her best friend hemorrhaging blood before her.

Faraway, she heard herself say, "I'll… go find Granny Kaede," but her feet wouldn't move.

"She's in another village," Rei cried, pulling frantically on her sleeve.

"You can do it," Kagome breathed through her pain. "You've delivered by yourself before."

Rin's voice sounded high in her ears as she made excuses. "N-not demons! I don't know the first thing about demon births."

"Well, here's your chance to figure it out," Kagome cried out, convulsing and clawing at the futon.

Rei continued to cry while Rubii yelled at her twin sister. Kagome added to their noise with her own painful howling. However, Rin could only hear a high pitch ringing as her breathing became more shallow.

Suddenly, a warmth settled across her back and a deep voice pierced the noise, "Silence."

Immediately, the twins stilled and even Kagome's pain seemed to quell long enough for Rin, still dizzy, to carefully turn and see her lord standing there, calm as ever, gazing steadily at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

Sensing her distress, he rested a hand on her shoulder and peered into her. "Are you all right? I smelled blood."

The depth of concern in his amber eyes seemed to settle her rapidly beating heart. Gradually, her mind returned to her body, clearing the dizziness. Just the solid feel of his hands seemed to steady her. It was Kagome's cry of pain that eventually brought her fully back to reality.

Gripping his kimono fiercely, she explained, "Kagome's gone into labor and there are complications. I've got to deliver."

With a new determination, Rin didn't even notice his eyes grow wide with surprise as she turned to the twins with orders. "Rubii, boil some fresh water. Rei, gather some towels. Now!"

Immediately, the girls sprang into action, scrambling for the items she demanded, while Rin tied back her hair and sleeves and kneeled before Kagome, not even aware her lord was still standing in the room with them.

Sesshomaru watched, fascinated by her sudden confidence and control. Though he'd never seen a birth, it seemed as though she knew what she was doing, ordering the two little humans about and keeping Kagome calm. Had he not been so fascinated by her determination, he might have felt some embarrassment as she looked under the pregnant woman's kimono.

"It's definitely coming."

It wasn't until Rin reached her hand beneath Kagome's bloody skirt did he realize it might be better to wait outside. Just as he turned to leave though, his halfbreed brother barged in past him, barking questions at the women. "Kagome, I'm here! Are you okay? What do you need me to do?"

"Get out!" Kagome screamed, her face red and drenched in sweat.

"But Kagome, I—"

"Get. Out!"

"Get him out of here," Rin ordered the twins, both her hands busy.

Though Rubii wasn't afraid to tell him to get out, Inuyasha simply shoved her aside, attempting to kneel by Kagome and dodging anything that she found within reach to throw at him.

"Get out of here! I don't want you to see!"

As blood began running down her arms, Rin understood why. Seeing Kagome like this, bleeding out rapidly, Inuyasha would just become a nuisance, trying to help her and not knowing how.

With thinning patience, she tried to reason with him. "This will take time, Inuyasha. You're putting stress on her, which puts stress on the baby. The best thing you can do for her is to leave."

"Like hell I will! I'm staying right here."

While Rin was used to Inuyasha's course mouth, it seemed that Sesshomaru wouldn't stand for it any longer. Pinching his dog ear between two sharp claws, Sesshomaru dragged the half-demon out of the hut, ignoring his wails of pain and indignity. In her heart, she thanked her lord before setting back to work.

Outside, the monk and the demon slayer had just arrived, landing gently out front on Kirara's back.

"What the hell d'you do that for? That's my kid being born in there. I'm not waiting outside useless while we lose another one!"

"Quiet," Sesshomaru growled. "You're a nuisance to everyone."

As Kagome's screams reached them outside, Inuyasha attempted to rush in once more, but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed him by the arm and threw him down again.

"Get out of my way—oof!"

As Inuyasha attempted to sit up, Sesshomaru shoved his foot into the half-demon's chest, holding him down. The other two humans watched on, unsure if they should involve themselves but poised to come to the rescue of their friend if truly need be.

"The best thing you can do is leave," Sesshomaru said, shoving him down to the ground again. "That is what Rin said."

Before Inuyasha could protest, Sango, the demon slayer, came to his side, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He's right. I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but this isn't a monster you can vanquish with your sword. This is Kagome's battle and she has to fight it on her own."

This seemed to finally pierce Inuyasha's thickheadedness. The half-demon growled his frustration as the sound of Kagome's struggling continued, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he brushed Sesshomaru's foot off of his chest and sat up while the monk came to his side.

"Don't worry," Miroku said, helping him to his feet. "The waiting is the worst of it."

Once it had been revealed that only the twins and Rin were available to deliver the baby, Sango joined them to help, leaving the three men outside together. For the next few hours, not a word was said. While Inuyasha ran a trench in front of the hut with all his pacing back and forth, Miroku had been saying prayers for a safe delivery and meditating quietly. Sesshomaru watched them both, wanting to leave but not without Rin. The waiting was even beginning to irritate him. Occasionally one of the twins would come out, but only to retrieve more towels or water from the river, without a word to the men on how things were going.

This gave him some time to make sense of what had happened earlier in Rin's hut. Or rather, what almost happened. He had seen the anger in her face over his minute injury. While it truly was nothing to worry over, something about the way she had cared for him had his chest stirring again. And then her closeness. She may have not noticed, but while she had tended to him, she had come close enough for him to inhale her direct scent and it caused a stirring in him. He'd caught her chin to see if she'd noticed, and by then, he'd drawn her even closer. Once again, he was captured by her mature features, particularly her lips and the scent of her breath. She'd been drinking tea earlier, he could tell. A tea he wanted to taste. When she'd licked her lips, his chest had tightened again.

This tightening in his chest was becoming quite irritating. This tightening, he'd felt not long after he'd brought her to the village and left. It was a dull, constant nuisance that he'd grown accustomed to whenever thinking of her on his travels. Now though, after returning and seeing how she'd grown, it seemed to have gotten stronger. As if a thin yet unbreakable cord had intertwined with his ribs and drew them together every time his gaze was caught by Rin. His lungs felt as if they were being squeezed at times by the force of it.

Had they not been interrupted, what might have happened, he wondered?

Just as the orange sun was setting in the distance, Rin revealed herself, wiping her hands off on a cloth. At the sight of Inuyasha's worried face, she smiled tiredly and nodded. Without hesitation, Inuyasha dashed past her into the hut. Chuckling, Miroku followed at his own pace, giving Rin a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

It wasn't until she was sure that they were out of sight, did the young woman heave a large sigh and let her weary body rest against the side of the hut. Her knees quaked with the effort to stand, but she didn't want to sit after having been crouched over for so long. Giving up on cleaning her hands, she let the stained cloth slip from her hands to the ground. She'd need a nice long soak in the river to properly rid her skin of all the grime; though at the moment, she'd prefer to just faint into bed.

"Are you all right?"

Her lord's voice spooked her. She was so exhausted that Rin hadn't even heard him approach. Her heart couldn't take many more surprises, she thought, pressing a hand to her chest.

Weakly, she nodded. "Kagome lost a lot of blood."

Staring down at her hands, she recalled how they'd been soaked in the woman's blood. Despite all the rubbing, she still had some caked underneath her fingernails. As tired as she was, Rin vowed she would visit the river before the night was over to wash away the memory of it all.

A squeeze from his hand on her shoulder brought her focus back to him and his steady gaze. "I asked, are you all right?"

A lump formed in her throat. Rin had just spent the last few hours hunched over her dear friend, soaked in her blood up to her elbows, attempting to keep not only her but the baby alive, never knowing for sure if either was possible. All things considered, she should be happy, proud even. However…

"Yes," she answered finally. "A bath and I'll be fine." She wanted to squeeze his hand to reassure him as he gazed at her more closely but, not wanting to soil his clothes, instead smiled meekly at him.

"You stayed," she suddenly noted, looking up at her lord. After all the commotion and his brother's arrival, she assumed he would have left. Before she could catch herself, Rin breathed, "I'm glad."

Quickly, she looked down, too embarrassed to face him after those words, but it was true. He'd only arrived just that morning and of all the opportunities they'd had to be alone, all of them had been interrupted with some impending danger.

"I will stay longer," he said, and her heart skipped as she realized how much closer he'd come, mere inches from her face. His hand came up to brush the hair from her face, bringing him even closer. She froze. "If that is your wish," he added. His amber eyes seemed to stare right through her.

Her voice was stuck in her throat, caught there by the sob that threatened to erupt with tears. Just as she was about to nod, Rubii was peering out of the hut, interrupting them once more.

"Rin, Rei is telling lies," she pouted, unaware of what she'd just walked in on.

From the hut came Rei's protests, "But I did help!"

"Nuh-uh. You just boiled water and cried the whole time."

Sighing as Sesshomaru moved away, Rin came to her side, attempting to shoo her back into the hut. "You both were a big help."

"Come see the baby!" the young girl chirped, grabbing at Rin's kimono and dragging her back inside the hut.

Things hadn't changed much in the few moments she'd been away, though they were much calmer now. Across the room, Miroku and Sango attempted to corral their children. In the center, Kagome lay pale but peaceful, recovering her strength, while Inuyasha sat beside her, holding his newborn. The woman smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Hard part's over, thanks to you."

Rin smiled back weakly.

"The fun part is making it," Inuyasha laughed, the proud new father. "I can't wait to get started on the next one!"

Even as exhausted as she was, Kagome still had enough strength to roll her eyes exaggeratedly, making everyone chuckle. However, Rin didn't feel the same lightheartedness. Her heart and her whole body ached. She was tired, but for Kagome's sake, she stayed.

"You're still here?" Inuyasha barked, though he was looking past her when he did so.

Suddenly realizing there was a presence behind her, Rin turned only to find Lord Sesshomaru standing just inside the door with her, looking somewhat awkward. Of course, this wasn't the sort of event he would want to be involved in, but he was still family.

"I thought for sure you'd have left when Rin was done here. Or did you just stay to make sure Kagome was okay?" Inuyasha smirked, passing the child off to Rin.

Sesshomaru said nothing and glared at his half-brother. He didn't particularly like Kagome, but Rin liked her. He would try to be civil for her sake, especially since Rin looked as though she were about to collapse at any moment.

"Or maybe you stayed just to see the baby?"

The taunt made the demon lord bristle, but still, he held back.

Sensing the tension and wanting to diffuse it quickly, Rin asked the new parents, "So what are you going to name him?"

"Probably something starting with 'Inu,' like his father and grandfather," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha snarked, "She was so sure it would be a girl that she didn't have boys' names picked out."

Though he despised half-demons, Sesshomaru had never seen a quarter-demon and looked curiously over Rin's shoulder to the child. Not that it was much to look at. The baby was wrinkled and red, with a tuft of black hair on its head. It had a scent more human than demon. The only thing that distinguished what little demon blood he had were two golden irises that suddenly peered up at Sesshomaru, giving him a crooked half-smile and cooing.

"He recognizes his uncle," Rin chuckled as she rocked the baby but then nearly bit her tongue. Lord Sesshomaru barely recognized the half-demon Inuyasha as his brother. He would hardly be interested in being an uncle to a child with even less demon blood in him. It didn't appear that he had heard her though, as he continued to stare at the child without expression. Whatever he was thinking, she hoped it wasn't too bad.

"How about Inumaru?" Sango suggested, not hearing Rin's comment. "Maru is a common ending for boys' names."

"Inumaru," Rin murmured. Like putting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's names together. She carefully looked up to her lord, trying to gauge whether he saw the connection too. "What do you think?"

Sesshomaru continued to stare down at the child, who blindly grasped his hair in it's little fist. He frowned.

Easily, Rin removed the baby's hand, replacing Sesshomaru's hair with her finger as she rocked it. She handled the infant well, he noticed, and with a natural skill, despite her obvious fatigue. There was a glow about her as she handled the baby. She would make a wonderful mother.

Immediately, the thought shook him and he pushed it away before thinking any further on it.

"I think he's hungry," Rin chuckled as Inumaru began to suck on her finger. Gently, she laid him beside his mother and returned to Sesshomaru's side.

"Inumaru," Inuyasha tested, enjoying the sound. "It's perfect! He'll be the strongest kid in the village with a strong name like that. I'll teach him to throw a punch and use a sword and someday he'll inherit the Tetsaiga and he'll be really strong then!"

"Less than an hour old and he's already teaching him to fight," Kagome sighed dramatically.

Sango laughed too. "Let's hope he just doesn't inherit his dad's temper, hm?"

"Like father like son? I hope not."

"What's that supposed to mean, Kagome? I'll be a great dad!"

"So Sesshomaru," Miroku asked, "how does it feel to be an uncle?"

The monk's words made Rin wince. He surely meant well, but even he knew better than to think that Sesshomaru would be at all interested in being an uncle. She gazed up at her lord hopefully, but his eyes were shut, unreadable. For a moment, it didn't seem as though he wouldn't say anything, but then he answered, "I wouldn't know," and left the hut.

It was then she realized she'd been holding her breath and released it on a disappointed sigh. The rest of the room was quiet.

"Damn jerk," Inuyasha growled, shaking a fist.

"I'm sorry," Rin could hear herself say.

He waved it away though. "Ah, don't worry about it. You know how he is."

She did and a vision of him leaving for good had her knees shaking.

"Perhaps its time we leave the happy family alone now," Sango chimed in, taking Miroku by the ear. "We need to pick up our own son from the neighbor. They were watching him while we were out on a mission."

"Aw, but we wanna stay," Rubii whined.

"As soon as he's done eating, he'll be asleep," Sango explained as she ushered her children out of the door.

"We'll be real quiet," Rei promised.

When they were finally out, Rin looked over Kagome once more, ensuring that the stitches were holding well and that Inumaru was just as healthy as he was during her first examination. While she advised her to stay in bed for the next few days, Rin was sure Kagome would try to be up and about much sooner and left Inuyasha to make sure she stayed in bed.

"You can count on me," he vowed. Despite all his posturing, once their family was alone, he was much more reverent, soberly gazing at his wife and child with a gentle love as he lay beside them. Shyly scratching his head, he murmured, "Thanks, Rin. I, uh, I was scared, really scared there for a while, but I'm glad you were here for Kagome and Inumaru."

"For us all," Kagome corrected, taking his hand. Bringing the baby close, she said, "Thank you, Rin. I couldn't have done that without you."

Tears were forming in her eyes once more. Choking them back, Rin solemnly bowed, unable to speak, and left before she embarrassed herself. She didn't deserve such honored thanks, she thought. If she could just make it home, she could put this day behind her.

However, the moment she was outside, she ran into Miroku and Sango, who'd waited for her. She went stiff. Just by their gentle gaze, she knew what they were about to say even before Sango took Rin's hands in hers.

"You did a great job today, Rin. Neither Kagome nor little Inumaru would have survived if it weren't for you."

Miroku bowed his head and held his hand up in prayer. "You are truly a blessing to this village, Rin."

Unable to speak, Rin simply nodded her thanks and turned to leave, nearly crashing into Sesshomaru as she did. He still hasn't left, she thought absently with lightness in her heart as she desperately clung to his kimono. She listened carefully for the sounds of Miroku and Sango making their way home to fade, before finally collapsing where she stood.

Sesshomaru caught her easily and didn't hesitate to hoist her into his arms before making his way back to her hut. He'd already been prepared to carry her home, whether she liked it or not. Rin was worn out, physically and emotionally already, and though he'd tried to stay civil, he was sure his last little quip hadn't done her any good either. Guilt was not a feeling he was accustomed to, yet he was sure he was feeling a dull sting of it now.  
At a hiccup, he peered down at her. Despite the way she hid her face in her hands, he could smell the fresh stream of tears pouring down her face.  
He shouldn't have said anything, he cursed to himself again.

"I'm a terrible person," Rin hiccuped, still hiding her face behind her hands.

"Why?"

Unable to hold back the tears anymore, Rin bawled, "I broke my promise to her. I promised her I would do my best, but I didn't and now Kagome won't be able to have any more children because of me. If I hadn't hesitated so long, if I was a better midwife, maybe she—" She sobbed. "But now… And it's all my…" She cried, feeling foolish as her lord silently watched her but the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Truly, Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. This type of emotion was not an area he was familiar with. While he desperately wanted to comfort her, he was unsure how to do so.

An idea coming to him, he turned away from the path to her hut with her still in his arms.

It was the sound of the river that finally brought Rin out from behind her tear-stained hands. The moonlight glittered along the river water as they came closer.

Carefully, she looked up to her lord. Perhaps he'd brought her here to calm her down. Really all she wanted to do was crawl into bed. However, he continued to make his way toward the river, not even hesitating when they reached the shore.

"My lord," she gasped as he took a step into the shallow water. "Your clothes are getting wet!"

"They will dry."

Despite her protests, he kept walking, and before she knew it, the two of them were waist deep into the river. If his strange behavior hadn't roused her from her exhaustion, the rush of cold water had her wide awake and clinging to him for warmth. Even more sobering was his hand suddenly untying the blue obi from her waist.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait!" However, he didn't listen to her as he continued to strip her free of her clothes, letting the current carry them away. "My kimono!"

"I'll buy you another."

"But I liked that kimono!"

Left only in her under-robe, Rin worried he might strip her bare, but he stopped. Bewildered, she gazed up at him. He too was also now soaked to the bone, though he didn't seem to mind.

"Why?" She trembled, hugging herself.

"You were tired, but you wanted to bathe. So I carried you to the river to bathe you." Gently, his hands came to rest on her shoulders, but she didn't flinch away. Nor did he try to take her under-robe off, perhaps to allow her at least some form of modesty.

Still, Rin was taken aback by this gesture. Not necessarily by the intimate nature of it, but rather that he was offering to do so at all. In all the time she'd traveled with him, it was her duty to care for herself. She caught and cooked her own food. She built her own shelter. She cleaned her own clothes and bathed her own body. Never had she seen this as neglect for his part as a pseudo-guardian. Already, she'd been accustomed to caring for herself from years of living on her own and further more, they were essential skills in order to survive.

In any case, Sesshomaru was a busy lord with an important task to find and kill Naraku. He'd had no time to waste tending for her every need, though that didn't stop him from coming to her rescue each time she was in danger. He cared for her in his own way.

For him to suddenly offer such a trivial task, even after putting up with his brother and waiting hours for her and all her crying just now, she felt graced. All the strength in her body seemed to disappear once more as she surrendered to him, silently leaning against his warm body as the cold water passed over her.

Though he had offered, Sesshomaru was somewhat at a loss of where to begin. Noticing her under-robe becoming transparent in the water, he quickly turned her to face away from him, worried for her modesty.

What made him think he could care for a human in the first place? Let alone a girl. No, Rin was a woman now, he reminded himself for the hundredth time that day. Through her wet robe, he saw the way the fabric clung to her plump breasts, which had tightened at the tips from the cold water, the memory of which stirred something in him that he hoped he could wash away with the cold water. She was fuller now, and taller. Even her hair was longer, he noticed as he stroked his claws through the stands of brown silk.

Carefully, he untangled the ends, continuing to run his fingers through it until it was free of knots, sweat, and blood. Helping him along, she submerged enough to wet her shoulders and face. Noticing the tear stains still on her face, he took the sleeve of his kimono and wiped her face clear.  
Just the gentle pull of his hands through her hair almost lulled her to sleep. Rin couldn't remember the last time someone had so intimately cared for her, as his hands ran up and down her arms, squeezing the aches from her muscles as he washed away the remaining blood. She closed her eyes while he relaxed away her worries.

How, Sesshomaru wondered, had he become so wrapped around her finger? Had she asked for anything more then, he would have done it for her, and even so, she'd asked for nothing. He was the one who'd decided to bring her here. He'd decided to bathe her. Still, he was ready to give her more.

Without even realizing, he'd eventually cleaned her free of the long day's grime and he cradled her in his arms once more. From her even breathing, he could see that she'd fallen asleep, her long eyelashes resting gently against her cheeks. In the glow of the moonlight, her rosy cheeks stood out in stark contrast of her porcelain skin. Even her lips looked pinker in the unearthly light, untouched by any man, from which any order could be given and he'd lay down his life to fulfill.

What a dangerous girl he'd come to care for, he realized as he made his way back to the riverbank. If only she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first thing Rin was aware of when she woke was a soft tickle against her cheek as she buried her face further into her pillow. Lazily, she stretched, feeling worn but surprisingly refreshed after yesterday's events.

The sudden memory of yesterday had her sitting up quickly in her bed and looking expectantly around the empty hut. A fire, now mere embers, smoldered at the center of the room. However, her lord was no where to be found.

The last thing she remembered, with a blush, was Lord Sesshomaru bathing her in the river. Quickly, she looked down to see that not only was she still wearing the white under-robe, now dry, but wrapped around her was the long white fur he kept over his shoulder. It smelled of him, she noted, bringing the soft fur to her lips.

Eventually, Rin came to realize that she must have fallen asleep in his arms. It was hard to believe that even after carrying her to the river and bathing her, he'd carried her all the way back, wrapped her in his furs, and made a fire to keep her warm.

Relaxing back down, she enveloped herself in his fur, smiling madly and burrowing into his scent. A delicious sweet and spicy scent, like ginger root with just a hint of red chili pepper. It was just the kind of scent she could imagine a prince of his stature to have. So very unlike Rin's own smell of dirt and sweat, a scent which she had carried since before she met Lord Sesshomaru, the scent of a commoner.

How had he put up with her smell for so long? She wondered, a sad smile forming on her lips.

At the sound of footsteps, she panicked, embarrassed to be caught reveling in her lord's fur, and closed her eyes tight.

As the footsteps entered her hut, they stopped in the doorway. For a moment, she wondered if the person would leave, but then they made their way over to the center of the room, where a shuffling in the fire started. As soon as they were satisfied with the last of the embers, the footsteps neared where she lay. As she felt the shadow of their presence over her, Rin breathed in the familiar scent anew.

"Are you going to pretend to sleep all day?" It was her lord's voice, close enough that she could feel his breath faintly trickle over her cheek.

Reluctantly, Rin opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru's soft gold irises staring back at her. His gaze was more amused than irritated. Sitting up, her breath stopped in her throat when she caught sight of his naked chest and arms. At the back of her mind, she thought of how it was still strange to see him with two arms, but at the forefront of her mind was the thought of how like a god he looked in that moment. His unmarred skin was drawn taught over the muscle beneath, shimmering with beads of water. Broad shoulders supported a long neck, which stood out more with the way his hair was tied back. Even his pointed ears, Rin noted, seemed lovelier.

Ashamed, Rin realized she was staring and averted her gaze, trying desperately to still her rapid heart.

"Rin, are you ill?"

To Sesshomaru's worry, Rin's cheeks had grown red and her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Perhaps bathing her in the cold river water at night was a mistake. Having perfect health as a demon, he was unsure what to do for her.

However, as he reached out to check her for a fever, she turned even more away from him and squeaked, "I'm not ill! Thank you."

Drawing his hand back, Sesshomaru frowned. "If you're not ill, you should get out of bed. It's late."

Rin was sure she was blushing up to her ears. How could she stare at him like that? Though she couldn't help the image of his nakedness from burning into her mind. It's because he looked so different with his hair tied back, she told herself, but her body knew better, a warmth spreading in her gut.

Her thoughts were interrupted then by something placed in her lap. "Here."

Uncovering her eyes, she gasped, "My kimono?" The one that her lord had ripped from her body and left to flow downstream last night. She gazed at him in confusion.

"You said you liked it," he replied simply. "So I went and found it. It was torn when it caught on a branch though. I will still buy you a knew one."

The heat from drying in the sun made the kimono warm in her hands. He'd even found the blue sash as well.

It wasn't until she hiccuped that Rin realized that tears had formed in her eyes. Hugging the kimono to her face, she buried the sound into the orange fabric, feeling the heat in her face spreading down to her chest now.

"Rin?"

Pain tightened his chest as he watched her sob. Sesshomaru was at a loss for how to comfort her. He didn't even know what had caused it this time. However, his worry grew into confusion when Rin raised her head with a laugh and gazed at him, tears still in her eyes.

"Thank you," she chuckled, hugging the kimono to her chest. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Her smile beamed so brightly, Sesshomaru felt trapped within its light. He still didn't understand what was going on, but she was happy, apparently, which settled the tightening that had persisted in his chest. Her smiling face soothed him.

"I'm sorry." Rin giggled, wiping the tears away. "I don't know what's come over me. It's just that…" Once more she hugged the kimono and beamed at him. "This is the greatest gift anyone's ever given me."

"The kimono?" He was confused. Out of all the gifts he'd given her over the years, this kimono was her treasure?

"No!" she exclaimed. "You! You, carrying me and bathing me, and you, finding my kimono and drying it. I just don't know what to say. And putting up with all my crying! Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. You're the greatest gift."

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. Her eyes sparkled at him with little tears at the corners. Her smile quivered as it stretched impossibly wide on her small face. Even the little twitter of her laugh made his chest constrict. A warmth spread from his chest, creeping up to his neck, and then his face. A loud thumping rang in his ears.

Unsure what to do, Sesshomaru quickly turned and exited the hut without another word. Outside, he tried to calm himself, breathing carefully, in and out. Squeezing his fist, he could feel his heart beat racing in time with the thumping in his ears.

Never, outside the battlefield, had Sesshomaru felt so winded and exhilarated. Even in battle, Sesshomaru had never been so out of breath, yet her declaration just now nearly brought him to his knees. Certainly, it wasn't the first time he'd heard it. Jaken said it often enough to annoy him. Kagura and Sara had also made similar declarations, but to hear it from Rin, over something so simple as bringing her an old kimono, his chest was straining to absorb it all.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Turning, he saw Rin framed in the doorway, her kimono and his fur draped loosely over her shoulders, hanging in a way that piqued the imagination. Her hair, too, had a gentle wildness to it from sleeping with it wet. Gentle brown eyes gazed at him from under still sleepy lids. Had he known better, he wouldn't have guessed she'd just crawled from bed after a long night's rest, alone. The thought struck him hard in the chest.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, eyes cast down. "I got carried away."

He didn't correct her. Instead, he turned to collect and don his shirt that he'd hung on the laundry line to dry. "You should eat something. Its late."

"What time is it?"

"Just after noon."

"Noon?" Suddenly, Rin was tying her kimono together and patting her hair down. "I have to check up on Kagome and Inumaru!"

"The old woman took care of that."

She paused. "Granny Kaede is back?"

The old woman, as Sesshomaru solely referred to her as, had been away in the surrounding villages lately, settling things with families she'd helped in the past. While Rin didn't like to dwell on it, Granny had been hinting at the fact that her time was nearing its end and was, in a sense, putting her affairs together, ensuring that things ran smoothly after her passing.

"She said she and the demon slayer would take care of things. They said you should rest." The latter wasn't necessarily true, but it seemed that Rin could use some rest after all the stress from yesterday. Also, Sesshomaru preferred not to be interrupted again while he was visiting.

This news didn't seem to give her any comfort though, he noticed, as she leaned against the frame of the door with a frown. Absently, she fiddled the edge of her sleeve, staring off into space as she thought. Whatever she was thinking, it couldn't be good. The longer she was quiet, the deeper her frown became. No doubt, Rin was still thinking of what happened yesterday with the delivery. Her lip quivered for just a moment before she bit down on it and finally seemed to snap out of her thoughts, forcing a smile for him. That tightening in his chest began again.

A grumbling sounds had her frowning again, though this time comically. "Perhaps you were right," she chuckled, placing a hand to her belly. "I haven't eaten since before…" Her smile drooped a little. "Maybe the fish from yesterday's catch is still good."

"It wasn't," Sesshomaru corrected her. "I already threw it back in the river."

Sighing, Rin couldn't be angry. It probably would have stunk up her hut by now if he hadn't been rid of it. She hadn't even a chance to salt and dry it before Kagome went into labor. Once again, she felt herself dwelling on yesterday's events and her heart ached.

How was she going to face Kagome again? Or Inuyasha? They'd been struggling for years to have a child. After two miscarriages and the complications with Inumaru, it was likely that there was too much scar tissue to allow for another pregnancy. And the amount of blood loss she suffered, it would take Kagome weeks to recover, which would cause weak milk production, which meant that less nutrients for Inumaru. If only Rin had insisted that Kagome go on bed rest weeks ago. If only she'd forced her to rest that morning. If only she'd acted quicker, maybe…

"Rin."

It wasn't until Sesshomaru had her shoulders in his grasp did Rin realize that her eyes were beginning to cloud with tears. Forcing another smile, she shook her head and blinked back the tears. "I'm fine! I'm just hungry. I'll go fishing again. Can't screw up fishing, can I?"

"Yes, you can."

For a moment, Rin wasn't sure what her lord had said and just stared at him, on the verge of tears. Had he just said she would screw up?

"You're weak, physically and mentally. I doubt you'd even be able to stand if not for that doorway."

He was right. She was a wreck. Crying every five minutes from joy or sadness. Not eating in over a day. It was a good thing she'd had a bath last night or Rin doubted she'd have even gotten out of bed this morning. God, she was so pathetic right now. Why was he even still here? Surely, he'd grown tired and irritated by now and would be dying to get out of here. Once again, she felt tears threatening to spill. So pathetic.

"Eat this."

From his pocket, he drew a large, round fruit. Her tears ceased long enough to make out that it was a peach in her lord's hand. Had he picked this for her?

"The old woman and the slayer dropped off a basket of these earlier."

Oh. While it didn't disappoint her that it wasn't from him, Rin's heart had jumped a little at the thought.

"They were mostly rotted though. I threw them out and replaced them."

A smile crept back into her face. Jeez! Her emotions were going up and down and all over the place. She needed to calm down and just enjoy her lord while he was here instead of wondering about all the things she couldn't control right now.

Finally, she looked back up at her lord and just drank in his presence. His golden eyes had been watching her carefully this whole time, yet rather than looking annoyed, he merely looked expectant for her to eat as she took the peach from his hand.

"Thank you, my lord," she said before taking a big, unladylike bite from the peach.

Relief eased the tension in his shoulders as Sesshomaru watched her finally take a bite and let out a small murmur of delight. All of the fruits were bruised so he had tossed them all in the river with the day-old fish, and while it didn't feel right to leave her alone, he'd traveled quite far from the village to find replacements. They weren't the same kind of fruits that the women had originally brought, but he'd seen Rin eat these particular ones before and hoped they weren't poisonous to humans. It seemed she enjoyed them nonetheless as she ate.

"Oh, this is so good! I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Juices were starting to run down her chin and he reached up to catch some before it stained her kimono. He didn't eat human food, but the way she moaned with each bite made him curious and soon he found himself licking his fingers free of the juice. He didn't miss the way her eyes followed the motion nor the way her small pink tongue slipped out to catch the remains on her lips. He gave a hum of approval.

A hunger was beginning in him as well. A hunger similar to the one he caught in his belly just yesterday before they were interrupted. The same hunger he'd suppressed when he bathed her last night. Now, with no distractions, he felt that hunger flare freely in him as she swallowed the bite and murmured his name with a tremor on her lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"I…" She was caught in his curious gaze. What was she about to say? "I really am hungry."

Brushing the door flap behind him, Sesshomaru took a bold step toward Rin as the room grew dim. Her eyes grew wide and then drooped as she took a half-step back. He stepped forward again, this time settling one hand on her hip. A warm tingle shot through them both, he could tell, noting how she gasped at the contact. Pulling her toward him, he took her hand with the fruit in his. His eyes never left hers as he brought her hand to his mouth and took a small, careful bite of the fruit, but he didn't chew. Instead, his hand on her hip climbed up to the small of her back and he drew her close. Her other hand caught in his loose kimono with a small gasp.

"My lord?" Her voice was little more than air.

"If you're hungry," he murmured, leaning close, "then you should eat."

As her eyes drifted close, Rin felt him gently press his soft lips to hers. They were so warm and from there, the warmth spread quickly from her face to her neck and chest and downward until she felt a warmth in her lower belly. A moan rolled up from her belly and Sesshomaru took advantage of the moan to push his way past her lips and fill her mouth with the bite of peach he'd taken earlier.

It wasn't as sweet as the first bite of peach she'd taken. Rather, it was savory. She couldn't tell if it was the fruit or if it was him, but Rin savored the flavor as she chewed the small bite slowly.

When she finally swallowed and opened her eyes again, Rin was caught in the depths of a hungrier pair of gold eyes. They narrowed on her carefully as her tongue slipped out to catch the remaining taste of him on her lips. It was all the invitation he needed.

The sound of the fruit hitting the ground seemed far away as she tugged his kimono tight and his hand dove into her hair to draw her near. This time was no gentle kiss. Their lips crashed together, desperate for contact. The hand at her lower back crushed her against his hard frame. A gasp escaped her and once more, he used her surprise to his advantage, pushing his tongue past her lips to fill her mouth. Unlike his usual calm exterior, his tongue snaked around hers, frenzied, prodding and thrusting into her. It was as if he were going to devour her. And Rin didn't mind if he did, as long he didn't stop everything else.

Her fingers spread across his chest, feeling the hard contours on his collarbone and up the thick tendons of his neck. Her hands couldn't get enough of the feel of his skin against hers, moving across every inch she could possibly reach. It was as if her mind was drinking up every sensation all at once and struggling to keep up with her physically.

Another gasp escaped her as the hand at her back smoothed down to her bottom and pulled her roughly against a hardness at her hip bone. The sensation was too much for her to handle and she threw her head back with a squeal of pleasure.

"Rin," her lord growled, his hot breath curling in her ear as his lips began to suck on the soft flesh of her throat. She squealed again.

"Rin," came a distant echo.

Her head was already spinning from the onslaught of sensations when they all suddenly stilled, his arms clamping tightly on her. His hold now was not a passionate one, but a protective one. Something was wrong.

"Rin!"

Shock had her sobering up suddenly. What she'd mistaken as an echo earlier was not at all the voice of her lord. Someone was outside! And coming in! Just as someone burst through the door, her lord placed a swift kick in the chest to knock them back out again. Whoever it was landed outside with a big "oof," clearly having the wind knocked out of them. Taking the opportunity, Sesshomaru began putting her back together again, replacing the kimono that had fallen off one shoulder and smoothing down the wildness in her hair as he came up behind her.

She was left standing, flabbergast, when the door flap flew open to reveal a familiar young man, dark haired and freckled.

"Rin! Are you all right?"

The young man froze abruptly as he took in the scene. For a moment, he looked ready for a fight, sickle and chain drawn, but he relaxed just as quickly as he realized the lack of danger. His chocolate brown eyes looked her up and down for a moment, confused yet relieved to see she was unharmed.

"Rin, I heard you shriek and I thought you were in danger."

There was nothing Rin could think to say, sure her face was bright red with obvious guilt. Her face seemed to burn even harder as his smile faded, taking in her state. Could he see the places where her skin still burned with touch? Just as he was about to say something, he took notice of who stood behind her.

"Lord Sesshomaru. It's been a long time."

Rin could feel the rumbling of her lord's voice across her back where he stood so close. "So it has, Kohaku."

.

...

.

Hey folks, hope you enjoyed this newest chapter. I had a lot of fun writing and, uh, researching this one. Lol. Thanks for all the reviews! Special thanks to Alina for being the first to review! Also, apparently, someone was recommended this fic by another fan and that just warms my heart to know y'all like it so much that you want to share my content with others. Please, feel free. All the love and support helps motivate me to keep it going to the end. And there _is_ an end. Cue dramatic music.

I start traveling all up and down the East coast for work in March, but I already have the next chapters loaded so expect a new update promptly in 3 weeks.

Thanks again!

Sincerely, Author Alex


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This was the third time that Sesshomaru and Rin had been interrupted in as many days, and if the erection he was currently hiding behind her was any indication, Sesshomaru was ready to snap. Were it not for the fact that boy was a good friend to Rin, Sesshomaru would have ripped his throat with his own claws for the interruption.

No, not boy, Sesshomaru noted. The Kohaku standing before them stood a good foot and a half taller than he remembered. Still, a head shorter than Sesshomaru, but average for a human man. His body was slender, but his arms and legs showed off the toned physique of a well-trained demon slayer. And the smatter of freckles on his cheeks did nothing to detract from the strong jaw he'd developed. His hair was shorter too. Instead of the floppy ponytail he'd sported as a teenager, it was tied back tight in a way added another five years to his features. This Kohaku was a man.

"Kohaku," Rin squeaked. Her voice was higher than usual. Whether it was because she was still recovering from their kiss just now or because of the human's presence, Sesshomaru was unsure, but he didn't like the chances.

"Sorry for just barging in." The human gave a goofy smile. "Like I said, I heard you shriek and I thought you were in danger."

"No," she squeaked again. It took her a moment to swallow her embarrassment and regain her voice before she began again normally. "It's fine. We were just…" He waited with anticipation to hear what she had to say. Her face was still red and he could hear her heart thumping loudly still. "We, um… We were just about to have lunch!" Quickly, she reached down to grab the peach he'd dropped.

As she bent forward, Kohaku's eyes widen a bit, seeing fully now that Sesshomaru's bare chest was on full display, his clothes still wrinkled from where Rin had grasp him with her small hands, and his erection, still half-mast. Despite himself, the demon lord felt his chest swell, cocksure, as Kohaku came to the obvious conclusion as to what he'd just interrupted. The human's cheeks reddened a bit with realization and—was that a glare in his eyes?

As Rin straightened to face him, the brief spite in the human's melted into a kind smile to her. "Lunch sounds delicious. Mind if I join you? I brought these candies back with me from my last mission. They're—"

"My favorite!" Rin squealed as she snatched the small box he pulled from his pocket. "Did you get these from—"

"That tea place we visited after you delivered those twins."

"Oh my goodness! Was that nasty woman still there when you went?"

"The one who refused to serve you any more after your third order? Yes. And I told her these were for you."

"What did she say?"

" _Your fat girlfriend hasn't exploded yet?_ "

The two laughed together. It was a hearty laugh. One that irritated Sesshomaru more than he would have liked to admit. It was as if they were the only two in the room.

"So how about it?" Kohaku asked, still chuckling from the story. "Mind if I join you for lunch?"

Once more, Sesshomaru bristled with anticipation to hear her answer. While he would have liked to shove the young man out of the hut once again and pick up where they left off, he waited to see whether she felt the same.

"Oh, well, you see," she murmured. Her eyes trailed from the box of candies up to his, uncertainty furrowing her brow.

"I'm only in town for the day," Kohaku pressed. "I just came to see Kagome's baby, and give you these, of course. I have to leave for another mission tomorrow."

The eagerness in his voice made Sesshomaru narrow his eyes on the human. In the brief days they traveled together, he'd never been this forward. He even pinned the demon lord with the same narrow eyes, unwilling to back down, even though he understood his own intrusion.

Rin's response was slow. "I suppose. If it's all right with Lord Sesshomaru."

Just as he was about to refuse, the human interjected, "I mean, it's all right if not. We can have lunch together next week. Who knows when you'll have this opportunity with Lord Sesshomaru again." Innocent though they sounded, his words were piercing. "I did want to share these candies with you though. They'll probably go bad by next week."

Guilt spread across Rin's face. "No! We can share them now. I mean, I'm sure its fine. Right, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Once more the human's eyes narrowed on him. He knew exactly what he was doing, preying on Rin's emotions, waiting for Sesshomaru to refuse Rin's wish. The demon slayer had him cornered between telling him to leave, possibly hurting Rin's feelings, or allowing him to stay, which held untold repercussions. Whatever his ulterior motive, Sesshomaru wasn't about to hurt Rin's feelings. She'd had enough heartbreak lately.

"Whatever pleases you, Rin."

Her smile was soft but held a wealth of sympathy and gratitude. Erection long soft by now, he supposed he could wait a little longer to be alone again, and at that time, he'd be sure she forgot all about the slayer.

It appeared that while Kohaku hadn't known of their supposed plan for lunch, he'd come prepared with a picnic of his own. Just two meals. Not that Sesshomaru minded, as he didn't eat human food, but it was clear Kohaku had planned for a private lunch, the two of them. It was a much more substantial meal than the fruit he'd picked. However, Rin brought the basket of fruit with them down to the river as well.

The two chatted quite a bit as they made their way down to the shade of trees alongside the river, where the female demon slayer's offspring had attacked him just yesterday. It hadn't occurred to him until now, but each time they'd been interrupted, it had been by one of the demon slayer's family. Sesshomaru began to wonder if it was coincidence or perhaps the family of demon slayers were conspiring against him.

"I swear I didn't teach them that!" Kohaku laughed as Rin recounted the incident with the twins.

"No, but you did give Rei the chain." Rin laid out the blanket they brought to sit on. "The least you could do is teach her not to attack friends and family with it."

"Lord Sesshomaru was in no danger at all. He has no weaknesses, much less human girls." Once again, Sesshomaru caught the human's eyes behind Rin's back to find him giving him a pointed stare. The demon slayer was getting cocky now.

"That's no excuse!" Rin chastised, pinching the human in the side.

He squirmed and laughed, "Ow! Okay! Hey, you know, maybe I'll tell them right now."

Already Sesshomaru was annoyed by their chumminess when he echoed dubiously, "Now?"

A call down from the river brought their attention to the demon slayer's offspring. This time the twins were accompanied by a small boy as well, who bore a striking resemblance to the monk. They all ran up the hill to join them under the shade of the tree, laughing as they tackled their uncle onto the blanket.

Of course, Sesshomaru growled to himself, watching as Kohaku eyed him carefully again. The insolent human had purposefully invited the children to prolong this interruption and further infuriate him. This was certainly no coincidence now. The purpose, however, remained to be seen. Whatever he was attempting to do, Sesshomaru would go along with it for now, if only to allow Rin a chance to enjoy herself after a rough day yesterday. She deserved it and if that meant bearing the annoyance of more human children for a while longer, then he would. He just hoped his patience would last that long.

Kohaku laughed as he easily pulled the children off of him. "So girls, I heard you attacked our Lord Sesshomaru yesterday." The way he said it sounded more proud than reprimanding.

Both the girls turned to glare at the demon in question then. Today, they wore kimonos instead of their demon slaying attire, making it easier to tell the two apart. If he remembered correctly, the crying one who had tears in the corners of her eyes even now as she glared at him was Rei, dressed in a green kimono. Which meant that the other one, dressed in a red kimono, was Rubii, the one who'd managed to nick his arm with her knife. She was clearly more competent than her sister and would no doubt cause him the most nuisance.

He nodded his greeting.

Simultaneously, the two turned their noses up at him.

"Don't be rude," Rin snapped, wagging a finger at the two girls. "You haven't even apologized to Lord Sesshomaru yet."

"Why?" the green one jeered. "We didn't hurt him."

"That's not true!" the red one said. "I got him with one of my knives!"

"Not quite," Sesshomaru lied. The wound had healed already, but he had his pride. "However, you did come close to hitting Rin."

The smug smile that had been on Kohaku's lips the whole time suddenly fell at this news. "You girls hurt Rin?"

"Almost," Rin assured. "Lord Sesshomaru protected me."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to smile smugly at Kohaku behind Rin's back as she patted his arm. Once more, he felt himself swelling with pride, as if he'd defeated a lion in her honor, rather than two little girls.

"That was very dangerous," Kohaku reprimanded, sitting up and serious now. "We're supposed to protect, not to hurt our loved ones. You say you're sorry right now."

Both the girls bowed their heads now solemnly.

"It's not me they should be apologizing to," Rin corrected.

Grimacing, they both turned to Sesshomaru and forced out a measly apology. Once more, Sesshomaru found himself impressed by the gentle but firm authority with which she ruled over the children. While they joked and played with her, the girls also respected Rin.

"Uncle Kohaku," Rei mewed sweetly. "Will you watch us while we play in the water?"

"Sango says they can't play by the river without someone watching," Rin explained to him when he seemed confused.

Rolling her eyes, Rubii huffed, "They trust us with knives, but not playing by the river."

"I think you're big enough," he agreed, but when Rin gave him a reprimanding look, he laughed, "but I agree. You could get carried away by the current. I'll watch from here."

With renewed spirits, the girls took off for the river, laughing as they began splashing around in the water and playing. For a moment, Sesshomaru was glad to be rid of the children, if only for a small distance, when he realized that not all the children had left yet. Still sitting in between Rin and Kohaku, gazing at him quietly, was the monk and demon slayer's son. If Sesshomaru remembered correctly, he'd been the first child that Rin helped to deliver in the village. Judging by the size of him, he had to be no more than six years old.

Following his gaze, Rin noted, "Oh, you haven't really met Lord Sesshomaru, have you, Shin? Shinju, this is Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru, meet Shinju, Miroku and Sango's son."

While Sesshomaru nodded, the boy didn't say anything, his gaze only intensifying on the demon lord until he was quivering. Clucking her tongue, Rin gently pulled him into her lap, cradling the boy in her arms. Ruffling her hand in his hair seemed to calm him the slightest bit, but still, he didn't take his eyes off the demon lord.

Squeezing him, she cooed, "There's no reason to be shy."

"M'not shy." His voice was small and strained.

Rin's chuckle was sweet and warm. "What is it then?"

"This is the demon that saved you all those times?" he asked, staring hard at him.

"Yes, this is him," Rin murmured, resting her chin on the boy's head. "This is Lord Sesshomaru." While her words were directed to the boy, her fond smile was meant for Sesshomaru. It was another one of those smiles that made warmth spread throughout his whole body. A smile meant only for him.

"Watch out, Shinju." Kohaku's words brought them back to reality.

Apparently, the boy had been trying to scramble out of her lap and Rin let him. He reached out hesitantly to steady himself until Sesshomaru lifted his arm in support. The boy's little hand grasped his arm desperately as he clumsily repositioned himself to kneel between Rin and Sesshomaru, still peering up at the demon lord with quiet, intense eyes. Curiously, Sesshomaru quirked a brow at Rin, who merely shrugged.

"What are you staring at, boy?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"You saved my Rin."

This time both his eyebrows went up in surprise. "Your Rin?"

"My Rin," the boy repeated, his small voice tense. "She's not my big sister or my mother, but she's my Rin," he said as if that explained everything. "And you saved her, lots of times."

Unsure what he was getting at, Sesshomaru simply nodded at him. "I did."

"You saved her from other demons and from falling off mountains."

"I did."

"You saved her from death too."

"Yes."

"That must have been really hard," Shinju said, his eyes sparkling. His gaze was shifting from one of intense scrutiny to one of intense admiration. With each declaration, he'd moved closer and closer to Sesshomaru, his little hands now grasping the white fur that lay at his side.

"Not hard at all," Sesshomaru noted lightly. "Our Rin often got herself into quite a bit of trouble." Pinning the woman with his own intense gaze, he noticed a blush creeping from her cheeks to her ears. "I even had to drag her out of Hell once."

"Really?" the boy exclaimed with excitement, nearly jumping into Sesshomaru's lap. "Tell me!"

Once more he rose his eyebrow at Rin, this time amused. "You told him all those other stories, but not this one?"

Rin merely shrugged at him. "I was unconscious for most of it."

"I remember," Kohaku offered, peering around Rin.

"I want Sesshomaru to tell me!" Shinju pleaded, his hands tugging at his fur as he grew even more excited.

Sensing this excitement was more than Sesshomaru was used to, Rin carefully collected the small boy in her arms and placed him in her lap once more, wrapping him in a bear hug. Immediately at her touch, the boy calmed, snuggling into her arms, and gazed at Sesshomaru expectantly. This must have been what the boy meant, he realized, when he said that she was "my Rin." While she was of no blood relation, she had a maternal power over him, and indeed the other children he'd see her with, that had him amazed.

"Will Lord Sesshomaru please tell me the story?" the boy asked, when Rin reminded him of his manners.

"I do not tell stories."

The boy opened his mouth to protest, but Rin was able to calm him down, shushing and cooing to him, until he sat pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sesshomaru is a demon lord," Kohaku explained. "He hasn't really the time to entertain humans, but I remember. Sesshomaru was trying to strengthen his sword so we went to visit his mother. And she opened a giant hole to Hell with the Meido Stone."

The boy gasped. "She can do that?"

"With the Meido stone Sesshomaru's father left behind, she could peer right into Hell any time she wants. She said that if he really wanted to understand the true power of his sword, he must gaze into Hell itself. However, just as he did, a hell hound leapt out from the hole and swallowed me and Rin up."

"Woah! You were swallowed up too?"

Eyes big as saucers, Shin held onto every word of the story. Even Rin seemed interested. For a moment, Sesshomaru regretted not being the one to tell the story.

Kohaku nodded solemnly. "But you see, humans can't survive in Hell. I could, because I had a shard of the Shikon Jewel to keep me alive, but Rin's soul was lost. Sesshomaru was determined to strengthen his sword so he descended into Hell after us, but by the time he reached us, Rin wasn't breathing and had already begun to grow cold."

Had Sesshomaru been the one to tell the story, he certainly wouldn't have told it like that. From his words, it sounded as if Sesshomaru hadn't jumped into the Meido Stone's void to rescue her. He made no mention of his defeat of the hellhound nor of his ability to create new paths in the underworld by simply stepping off the main one.

Shin gazed up at Rin with big wet eyes and Rin brushed his hair from his eyes with a soft smile, as if to remind him that she was alive and well now.Even the demon lord remembered that awful feeling of his blood running cold when Kohaku told him that Rin was dead and even more so when he realized that there were no hellions to cut down in order to revive her. She was truly lost to him then. The memory of it tightened painfully in his chest until he struggled to breathe.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she murmured, placing her hand on his in the grass. It was warm and soft and solid, reminding him that she was alive now and at his side. The air returned to him.

"And then what happened?" Shin asked the demon slayer.

"Then I tore a path out of Hell and brought Rin back," Sesshomaru finished, discreetly wrapping one finger around hers. "And she was revived with the Meido Stone."

"Your mother's stone revived Rin? How come you didn't use your sword like the first time?"

There was no helping the glare that crossed his face. While he hadn't meant to scare the child, the boy still shrunk back into her arms, chastened.

Kohaku was the one who answered, "Because the Tenseiga could only revive a person once. When you care for someone, you must cherish them and keep them safe. You don't get unlimited do-overs in life." His eyes pinned Sesshomaru once again with accusation.

Small hands clung to Rin as Shin whined, "So if you die again, there's no bringing you back? You'll be gone forever? Really gone? What then? What will I do?" Tears began to make their way down his cheeks.

"All right," Rin cooed, pinching his cheek gently. "I'm not going anywhere. I think that's enough stories for today. Why don't you thank everyone and we'll go wash your face in the river?"

"Thank you for telling me the story, Uncle Kohaku," he sniffed. "Thank you for telling me the story, Lord Sesshomaru."

Taking his hand, Rin led the way down to where the girls were still playing in the water.

With Rin out of hearing distance, Sesshomaru only waited a moment longer before dropping any pretense of civility with Kohaku. "Just what game are you playing at, Kohaku?"

The human, too, gave up his feigned innocence to pin the demon lord with an irate glare. "Not one that plays with a woman's heart."

"And what do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru growled.

"You know what I mean!"

It was Rin's far off laughter that startled the pair back to their senses. While Sesshomaru had begun to draw his claws, Kohaku had reached for his blade, both ready to fight over jealous words. It was another moment before the two of them were able to calm themselves enough to put away their weapons.

Staring out at Rin, the demon lord had to wonder how it was possible for him to get so worked up. For a moment there, he almost sounded like his ingrate half-brother, snapping and growling at every little slight; it was embarrassing.

It was Kohaku who finally spoke. "I know you've come to take her, to give her the choice to join you. It's what she's been waiting for ever since you left her here."

The two didn't look at each other, their eyes focused on the woman in question as the children splashed her playful.

"There was a time when she thought you wouldn't come. Three years is a long time to wait without any contact."

"I sent her gifts," Sesshomaru countered.

"I sent her gifts too," Kohaku snapped, "but I sent words too. Asking about her day. Describing my journey. Telling her when I'd be back to see her. And I didn't send them with a rude little imp servant."

Though he grimaced, Sesshomaru was quiet. The human wasn't wrong. There was no denying he had sent Jaken with little to say to her on his whereabouts, let alone his feelings. Though he knew the imp had grown some affection for her, he surely wasn't delicate about it, much less so when it came to protecting the pride of his master.

"And while you weren't here, who watched her grow into this woman? Who had to watch her suffer? Who had to hear her pretend not to cry over you?"

"She didn't cry." Even as he said this, the memory of her tears and sobs last night came to mind.

"She's strong and determined, but even her heart can break. She's still human."

The words struck him hard in his chest. Clenching his fist, he was ready to dig his claws into the demon slayer's throat and rip out his ability to speak ever again, but a call drew their attention back to the river once more. There she was, waving at them, and smiling so bright that it brought the ache back into his chest. This beautiful smiling woman had been in pain because of his careless actions.

As she made her way back, Kohaku lowered his voice and spoke quickly, "Perhaps she'll never feel the same way about me. All I'm saying is that you think about the life she lived with you before, about how many times she nearly died and did die, and about the life she could live here. What's better for Rin? Your world or hers?"

By the time he finished, Rin and Shinju returned. Both had big wet splotches down the front of their clothes and were laughing. "The girls got us!" They collapsed together, once again between the two men, unaware of the anger swelling between them.

"Are these sweets?" Shinju asked, pulling the package out of the picnic basket that Kohaku had brought. "May I have some?"

"Those are Rin's," Kohaku told him.

"Have some," she insisted.

Turning to Sesshomaru, the boy held them out on his hand. "Would you like one?"

Patience worn thin by Kohaku, he replied rather curtly, "I don't eat human food."

For a moment, the boy was taken aback, as if he'd been struck by the very notion. Utterly perplexed, he looked to the candy in his hand and then back to the demon lord. "Not even sweets?"

"No."

"Have you ever tried human food?"

"No."

"Then how do you know you don't like it?"

Apparently, the boy was now comfortable enough in his presence to pester him with questions. Rather than be in awe of his demonic power, he was almost treating him as a pet. Had he really understood his strength, he doubted that the child would be so relaxed and comfortable. Even the twins understood how dangerous he could be and kept their distance. However, he wasn't afraid. Shinju held out the candy to him once more, silently urging him to try it.

An old image came to mind then. It was of Rin as he'd first known her, her face so bruised that one eye was swollen shut, holding out the wheat she'd brought for him. By then, he'd told her several times that he didn't eat human food, but she kept bringing it to him, urging him to eat in order to regain his strength. Even after seeing his demonic eyes and fangs, she hadn't been afraid.

After a moment, Sesshomaru took the candy from his hand and placed it into his mouth.

He cringed.

After a moment more, he took the candy out and placed it back in Shinju's hand.

"You don't like it?"

His voice was strained. "No." The sweetness was overwhelmingly awful. Humans coveted these things? He was hard pressed not to spit the remaining flavor out.

Chuckling, Rin took the soiled candy from the disappointed little boy and tossed it in the grass. "That's all right. That just means there's more for us."

Reaching into the box, however, she frowned. "Did you eat all of them?"

The boy smiled sheepishly.

"I told you those were Rin's," Kohaku admonished.

Smiling, Rin gathered the boy up in a hug. "That's all right. You just owe me now, Shin. Besides, I'm already full from our picnic."

Glancing down at the remnants of the meal before them, he noticed that the meal the demon slayer had brought was only half eaten while several peach pits were left behind.

"Uncle 'Haku!" The twins were running up to them now, their hair and clothes wet from playing in the river. "Are you ready now?"

The slayer hesitated.

"Ready for what?" Rin inquired.

"Uncle Kohaku promised to give us some training if we came down to the river while you were picnicking," Rei explained.

Jabbing her sister in the side with her elbow, Rubii hissed, "Shut up."

"Ow! Well, he did."

"Yeah, but we weren't supposed to say—"

"Yes!" Kohaku interrupted, getting to his feet and gathering the picnic materials together. "Yes. I think now would be a good time to start some of that training, before it starts to get dark." Turning back to Rin, he said, "Hopefully, we'll get a chance to hangout again before I have to leave." Just as he turned away, he briefly caught Sesshomaru's eye. He didn't have to say anything. The man wanted him to consider what he'd said.

Then they were off, the twins gabbing at their uncle about weapons and techniques and the like as they dragged him away. It wasn't until they were out of sight — and Sesshomaru had finally relaxed at prospect of finally being alone with Rin again — that he suddenly remembered they'd left behind the boy, who was now smiling and staring at him as he seemed to vibrate out of control.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he chirped excitedly. "Will you climb a tree with me? Please? Please?"

The boy was practically bouncing with anticipation. A moment ago, he was shy and quiet and now he was nearly shaking out of his seat.

"Uh oh. Looks like a sugar rush."

"Will he be all right?" Sesshomaru murmured, somewhat disturbed by this behavior.

Rin got to her feet as she explained, "He's had too much sugar, eating all those sweets."

She sighed to herself, feeling defeated again. Once the twins and Kohaku had left, Rin was hoping that Shinju might simply fall asleep, per his usual afternoon nap, and she and Sesshomaru could be alone again. It would seem the fates were against them. Again.

If only Kohaku had come just a little bit later, or maybe the next day, or maybe after Sesshomaru had left. The thought made her feel guilty immediately. She treasured her friendship with Kohaku. He was away often too and they'd made a promise that if he was near, he would come to visit her and his family. And he'd gone through the trouble of bringing her favorite candies with him too. She couldn't very well say no. If only it hadn't been right at that moment that Kohaku had to return.

Just the thought of that kiss made Rin's cheeks warm. Her first kiss with her lord and it was more than she could possibly hope for. It began sweet and tender at first, as caring as she always knew him to be. And then it grew frenzied with a need she had not felt before. Not just her need but his as well. When he pressed her against him, his hardness between them, she was nearly undone. Had they not been interrupted, who knows where they would have ended up.

Well, she knew where they could have ended up. While Rin still had her innocence, she wasn't naive. She was a healer and a midwife, after all. She knew how babies were made and even had suggestions to help couples conceive. She'd treated all manner of injuries and illnesses all over the body. The parts and the mechanics were not unknown to her.

Just thinking about those parts and mechanics in action between herself and Sesshomaru, she felt her breathless with a churning in her lower belly.

"Rin, make Sesshomaru climb a tree with me!"

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Rin rolled up the blanket and turned to her lord. "A walk in the woods should help calm him down?" Biting her lip, she let the question hang in the air about whether he'd like to join them. She didn't want to push the limits of his interactions with humans, especially a small hyperactive one like Shin, but she didn't think she could handle watching him walk away.

While she may have watched him do it many times as they traveled together, Rin was always sure that he would return. However, over the years, the wait had become longer and longer in between and her faith had waned.

Her heart jumped when he stood and began walking without a word. For a moment, her whole body was frozen with fear while her heartbeat drummed out of control. Vaguely, she felt Shin's tiny hand slip from hers as he ran after her lord. From far away, Rin watched herself as a small child trailing behind him. Her small self stopped just in front of him and pointed at her larger self, her lips moving with no sound. Then her lord stopped. His silver hair swayed as he turned and pinned her in place with his golden eyes.

"Are you coming, Rin?" her lord called, and all at once, she returned to her body.

Once again, she felt solid, staring at Sesshomaru, and Shinju just ahead of him, the two gazing back at her expectantly.

"Y-yes," she stammered, her feet taking her forward.

While she may have returned to her body, Rin's heart was still pounding as she came up to her lord. It steadied, however, as she reached him and the two of them continued walking in step together, side by side.

MORE INTERRUPTIONS!!! Haha, I promise these two will get it on! A number of times, as a matter of fact ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)So stick with it. I promise the plot makes it so much more satisfying.

Sorry that this was a week late. It is HARD to post a new chapter on the road. I'm having to do it right now on a train from NYC to Boston via the app. Especially hard after TWO nor'easters screwed up my work travel plans. But I will be back home by April 9th so do expect a new chapter in 3 weeks.

Thanks again for being the best readers a gal could ask for!

~ Author Alex


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It wasn't more than an hour before the boy grew tired. One moment, he was bouncing around and climbing trees, and the next, he was nearly falling out of one with a yawn.

"That's what you get for eating so many sweets," Rin gently chastised as she gathered the boy onto her back.

"M'sorry." His voice was a sleepy murmur.

She chuckled. "We should head back then."

"Is he heavy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He may be a handful sometimes, but he's still small enough to carry."

And what a handful he'd been. Having overcome his shyness, the boy had been pestering Sesshomaru with questions. Had he ever climbed a tree? Of course. Had he ever gone swimming? Yes. Had he ever played ball?

"I had no time for such games," was his answer.

"Not even as a kid?"

"No."

Ever since then, Rin was burning with curiosity. Many of these things she had wondered in her youth, though Jaken had always reminded her in his shrillest voice not to pester his lordship with questions. If she ever did work up the nerve to come out with a question that she was sure wouldn't cause any strife, it was usually Jaken who answered for their lord and usually with all the haughtiness that their lord did not express. As much as she'd come to love the imp, Rin was thankful now that Jaken was not here to spoil Shinju's fun.

"He is not sick?" Sesshomaru inquired, taking the picnic blanket from her so she could handle him easier.

"Kagome calls it a sugar rush," Rin explained. "He's spoiled his dinner, probably, and he might have a tummy ache, but he'll be fine by bedtime."

When Shin was finally situated on her back, the two began walking back to the village. Rin took things slow though. While it was true that this awkward position made it harder to walk, this was the closest they'd gotten to having alone time again and Rin wanted to take full advantage of it. Had it just been the two of them, they could perhaps continue what they'd started earlier. A blush came to her cheeks at the thought. However, this was good. With Shin here yet asleep, they could talk, undistracted. No imps. No vengeance journey. No desires.

"So you really didn't play ball as a child?"

Already, she could hear Jaken's voice in her head, saying, _What a insolent question! Even as a child, Lord Sesshomaru was a fierce warrior!_

"No," her lord answered himself.

"What did you do as a child then?"

"I trained with my father."

"Your father, the great general?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "He taught me to wield a sword and command an army."

"Oh." Not exactly a game for children. "What was your father like?"

When only silence met her ears, Rin stole a glance at her lord. His eyes were narrowed in deep thought. Almost as if he were trying to picture the man in front of them.

This was no small feat. What little she knew of his father came from knowing of his rivalry with Inuyasha, but what she did know was the great demon general was big. Huge. Larger than life. His bones were so big, Jaken had told her, that everyone, even Sesshomaru in his demonic form, looked like little ants crawling on his shoulder. Of course, her lord had far surpassed his father's expectations and was now even more powerful than the demon general ever was.

All that power, she thought, and the great general still fell in love with a human. A princess lovely enough to sweep him away from Sesshomaru's beautiful mother. How did that make him feel, she wondered. Was he sad for his mother? What did he think of his father because of it?

"Strange," he finally answered.

"How so?" Rin asked immediately. Cringing, she could hear Jaken's voice her head again, scolding her for eagerness.

It took him a moment, but he did answer eventually, slowly, lost in the memory of it all. "He enjoyed fighting. He made many enemies in his youth, not only because he was powerful, but because he couldn't keep his composure in battle. He was prone to outbursts."

He seemed to choose the word 'outbursts' very carefully. It sounded as if the great general liked to boast in battle. Kagome would call this 'trash talk.'

Rin chuckled. "He sounds like Inuyasha."

This made her lord scowl. "He certainly wasn't a fool like him," he spat.

Realizing her mistake, Rin quickly apologized. Of course she shouldn't have brought his half-brother up. From what she understood, Sesshomaru was nearly a man by the time his half-brother was born so the two didn't share a childhood. Did that mean he was lonely as a child?

"My father was very intelligent," her lord continued, his voice quiet. Once more, he seemed to be gazing faraway into the past as they continued back down the forest path. "Sometimes it was as if he could see into the future."

A smile crept across Rin's face. She didn't press the subject any further. Without saying much, she could tell Sesshomaru idolized his father, and this was saying much for him. Jaken no doubt knew nothing of this level about the great general, yet her lord had chosen to share it all with her. Already, she could picture a strong manly image of his father demonstrating a sword technique to a young Sesshomaru, who was determined to impress him.

It made his indignation over not receiving the Tetsaiga more reasonable. Fighting by his father's side all that time and the great general gave his most prized possession to a boy who didn't even know him. Still, he received Tenseiga, and despite his resentment, it was the sword that brought them together. Perhaps his father could see into the future. Silently, she thanked him.

With a small glance over to her, Sesshomaru could see her warm smile. Had his father known that one day the path he walked would have a human beside him? And one whose smile made his chest so warm? Was this the life her parents had pictured for her?

"What about you?" he asked. "What were your parents like?"

This seemed to catch her by surprise as her brows rose up at him and she suddenly cringed.

"What?"

"Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking what Jaken would say. _'Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have time for your sad story, Rin!'_ or _'Don't bore m'lord with such silly stories!'_ " She had the imp's impression down perfectly.

Sesshomaru's voice was gruff. "Jaken may think he's speak for me, but he does not know my every thought or feeling."

Her giggle was music. "I know. He can be so cruel and little."

"So?"

"Hm?"

"Your parents."

It took her a moment to gather the words as she readjusted her hold on the boy. "Honestly, I don't remember them much. I was so young when they died. My father helped build the reservoir while my mother and brothers worked in the fields."

"Brothers?"

She nodded. "I had two of them."

This surprised him. Had he really never inquired about her life before him? All she had said was that her family had died a long time ago, and Jaken had been the one to ask her, thinking he could just dump her back with the humans. He'd been so wrapped up in his mission to kill Naraku that he hadn't even taken the time to truly enjoy her company or learn much about her.

"There really isn't much to know. I was maybe four or five when they were killed by bandits. Then I was on my own for two or three years before I met you."

"Then, those bruises," he suddenly recalled, thinking back to the day they'd met. "Who gave them to you?"

A wide smile crossed Rin's face again. There was a twinkle in her eye. She said nothing.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?"

Her smile grew. " _'I don't care. I was just curious.'_ "

For a moment, he was taken aback by her mocking tone. Ah, but he'd asked the question before, on that day, and when she'd smiled, he was struck by her then and there. He tried to play it off, cool and aloof, but that small human girl had seen right through to him. The warmth in his chest swelled.

"I'm still curious," he admitted.

Her voice was still light as she finally admitted, "The villagers found out that I stole a fish from the reservoir. Had they known it was an offering for a powerful demon in the woods, they may have killed me."

Then he was glad that those wolves had ripped them all apart. In the past, Sesshomaru would have been shocked by such a violent reaction, but he knew himself better now. He was wrapped around Rin's finger and had she ordered it now, all these years later, he would raise them all from the dead and kill them again, just for her.

"That was why you brought wheat then."

She laughed. "I still don't know what you eat."

"He's slipping again." Though Rin attempted to readjust the boy once more, Sesshomaru finally just took Shin from her. He was just small enough to fit into one arm, just as he used to carry her.

Perhaps because Shin had already warmed him up with a few questions, Rin began to feel confident in asking him more, Jaken's voice in the back of her head becoming more and more faint.

"You really never played any games?"

"I never played ball," he corrected. "There were no other children in the castle so my mother and I would play Shogi."

"What's that?"

"A strategy game."

More military-like training, she frowned. "Is it fun?"

"My mother wasn't much of a challenge."

Her frown deepened. Not only did it sound boring to her, but clearly, it was a game that needed brains to be played.

"But my father had allies who would play when they visited. They were a challenge." There was a lightness in his voice, a fondness for the memories that brought up. Perhaps if he enjoyed it, this game couldn't be that bad.

"Could you teach me?"

Sesshomaru blinked at her, one eyebrow raised at the question. "You want to learn to Shogi?"

"I probably won't be much more of a challenge than your mother," Rin admitted, "but I'd love to play, if its with you."

Both his eyebrows were raised now, rather amused at the idea of playing Shogi with Rin. In truth, he couldn't imagine she'd like it. However, there were other games he could imagine playing with her that he would very much enjoy, based on her reactions earlier. Games of a more physical nature.

Remembering the monk and slayer's child in his arms, Sesshomaru had to shake the thoughts from his head.

"Or we could play another game," Rin offered, mistaking the shake of his head for an answer. "We could play cards or…"

The thought of playing with her returned, unyielding. He growled, "How much longer until we reach the village?"

Rin frowned. "Just a ways more."

Silence fell over them.

Had she said something wrong? She thought they were having a good time so far. This morning, at least, they were having quite a nice time.

Her cheeks flushed at the memory of her body against his, his lips on hers, the way he seemed to consume her very being. Her lower belly quickened at just the thought.

Surprised by her husky breath, Rin shook her head quickly and tried to distract herself.

"Um, I," she stuttered, trying to think of something to say. "I can take Shin back now." Perhaps if she could hold him, that would be distraction enough.

"Its fine," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, but he's really not that heavy," Rin insisted, reaching for him.

"Its fine," Sesshomaru repeated, shifting the boy to his other arm, away from her.

"You know, I carry him all the time."

"That's because you spoil him."

"I do not!" she exclaimed, hands on her hips.

Narrowing his eyes on her, he noted, "The boy overindulged in sweets because he knew he could get away with it."

Rin crossed her arms. "That's not true."

"You had to remind him of his manners when he didn't say please."

"He's still learning his manners."

"You're just making excuses for him," Sesshomaru stated flatly. "A boy his age should already have his manners mastered."

"That's easy to say when you don't have any children," a voice called from afar.

They'd reached the village proper by now. The sky over it was a warm orange glow. Sango was standing just outside of the hut, apparently waiting for them as they approached the village.

"My maternal instincts told me that you'd be dropping him off soon." Sango laughed as she came to meet them. "I'm guessing he had one too many sweets?"

"Your mommy instincts told you that too?"

"No, Kohaku stopped by earlier for us to deliver them to you. I told him you and Sesshomaru were taking the day off together."

So it was no coincidence that Kohaku came to ruin their time alone, Sesshomaru thought as he handed the child over to the slayer.

Putting her hands together, Rin apologized for her negligence. "He ate the whole box before I even noticed."

"He's practically a bloodhound for sweets, I swear. I'd be more surprised if he didn't find them."

The poor boy groaned, "Mama? My tummy hurts."

His little arms wrapped around her neck and he nuzzled his face into her long brown hair. Sighing, Sango let him cling to her, gently rubbing his back and cooing to him.

"Let me tell you, Sesshomaru. When you have children, there's only so much you can control. The rest is just rolling with the punches." She spoke with all the weariness and affection that comes from being a mother of three. "Just hope that you set a good example for them so they'll make better choices later."

"Oh, Sango," came the singsong voice of her husband. "I found the sake. We still have another hour before the children come home." The monk emerged from the hut, shirtless and grinning wildly. However, as he saw his green-faced son clinging to his wife, his grin fell tragically. "Sugar crash?"

"Sugar crash," she echoed.

"I can make him a tonic," Rin offered.

He sighed, "No, we still have some from the last time. Thank you though." Miroku placed a hand on his son's head. "He wasn't too much trouble, Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord considered this. He didn't much care for the other children, and while Shin had hung upon him more like a pet than as a warrior to be revered, Sesshomaru found that he wasn't annoyed by the child as much as he'd expected to be. Seeing how the child cared for his Rin, he could say he didn't mind tolerating his presence.

"Rin spoils him," was his reply.

"I reminded him of his manners," Rin countered quickly. "He thanked you for the stories without me prompting him."

"Sesshomaru told him stories?" Sango noted with surprise.

"Stories about our travels," Rin offered vaguely. She wasn't sure that a story about journeying through Hell was something they'd approve of telling a six year old, now that she though about it.

"Those are his favorite," Miroku chuckled. "Especially when Jaken tells them."

"Jaken?" Sesshomaru said doubtfully.

Rin laughed. "Well, I used to babysit Shin quite often and when Jaken would come to visit, he would tell old stories."

Rin giggled at the memories of an even smaller Shin, sitting by the fireside as Jaken told stories about Sesshomaru's great strength. While he would disparage humans openly, it was clear that Jaken loved Shin, as it was the only audience he could get that was as enthralled by Sesshomaru's strength as he himself was.

"Jaken would put a rag over his head to imitate your hair," Miroku laughed. "And use a cooking spoon as a sword. He and Rin would act out the stories together. They made quite the theatrical team."

The bizarre scenario was not one that Sesshomaru could fully picture.

A groan came from the boy once again and Sango sighed, "I should put him to bed then. Good night, you two."

Miroku sighed too as he watched his wife enter the hut.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"No, I was just hoping that this would be the night to start working on baby number four. Between three kids and traveling for exorcisms and blessings, we haven't had much time alone."

"You want another one?" The words were out of Sesshomaru's mouth before he could stop himself. Really though, he was stunned. Sesshomaru had only formally known the monk's children for one day and already he was exhausted from their constant interruptions. A day, however, was nothing compared to years of constant interruptions.

"Well, yeah," Miroku chuckled, a bit taken aback his incredulity. "I used to take care of a dozen children at a time along my travels. I've always wanted a big family."

From the narrow-eyed look on Sango's face as she came back out of the hut, she wasn't quite as keen on the idea. "And who's going to be producing this dozen?"

"I didn't say we had to have a dozen," the monk quickly backtracked, resting his hands on her shoulders and massaging them gently. "Just a few more."

"A few!"

"Well, Shin needs a brother, don't you think? And it may take a few tries to get another boy."

The slayer rolled her eyes and batted his hands away.

"Here." Sango presented a slender white bottle to Rin. "As a token of our appreciation."

"Is this the sake you were going to drink tonight? Oh, I couldn't possibly."

"We insist," Miroku said, a twinkle in his eye. "Somebody should enjoy it tonight."

Sango rolled her eyes again behind him. "Thanks again, Rin. Good night."

The family retreated back into their hut and then they were truly alone again.

The quiet and the stillness around them seemed to electrocute the air, as if they were the only two in the village now.  
Slowly, Rin turned to her lord, her eyes looking anywhere but him. She couldn't trust herself if she looked at him, even standing out here in the open.

"Would you like some sake?" she asked, staring down at the bottle in her hands.

"Yes," came the answer and her hair seemed to stand on edge at the sound of his voice.

Finally looking up at him, Rin couldn't say what the look in his eye was. Was it veiled eagerness? Did it mirror herself?  
He held out his arm, indicating she lead the way, and they made their way back to her tiny home, unencumbered of any anything or anyone.

"I haven't ever had much sake," Rin admitted as they entered.

Immediately, she broke from his side to place the bottle by the fire pit. She took the blanket and picnic basket from him to put away and pulled two cups from the shelf to place by the bottle.

"I get offered some here and there after a delivery. Celebration, you know," she babbled as she began building a fire, not looking his way once. "I always take it, but I never drink it. Have to keep your wits about you in case a complication suddenly arises. Don't want to screw things up."

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as she busied herself. She was nervous about what could possibly happen between them now that they were alone. Truth be told, he was ready to pounce on her and pick up where they'd left off this afternoon, but the demon lord restrained himself. He did not want to spoil this moment with overeagerness. While she built the fire, he carefully poured the sake.

"I had sake the first time a couple years ago. It was Kagome's birthday. I didn't know you were supposed to just sip it so I ended up gulping the whole thing down in one swallow."

The fire didn't take long to start, but Rin continued to push around the log and stoke the flames as she spoke.

"My whole breath reeked afterward. It felt like I could breath fire if I stood too near an open flame. And I was a bit queasy afterward too."

"Rin."

"Hm?"

Looking up from the rather large fire she'd built, Rin found Sesshomaru holding one cup between them.

"You don't have to drink it," he reminded her gently.

She took the cup and restrained herself from downing it in one gulp. As awful as that experience had been, Rin remembered how relaxed she felt afterward and welcomed a little looseness from her inhibitions right now.

Rin sipped it carefully.

Once she began to drink, Sesshomaru too began to drink. He leaned back against his fur and watched as she balanced the delicate cup in her hands, shifting nervously between each sip.

"Is it good?" she asked.

Sesshomaru considered this for a moment. "It is adequate. For sake made by humans."

"Do demons indulge in sake often?"

"Shōjō demons, mostly. They make sake that can poison or heal the drinker, depending on their heart."

"Have you had their sake before?"

The look on his face told her he had and the experience wasn't pleasant. She giggled at the frown that marred his good looks.

Sesshomaru noted the way her shoulders relaxed and decided to continue, "I was young and inexperienced."

"Oh my, young and inexperienced," Rin cooed, "I can't picture that."

"I told you about my youth this afternoon."

"You did," she admitted, recalling their earlier conversation. "Did you challenge them to Shogi?"

"Yes, actually, that's how the whole ordeal started." He held up the bottle. "Each turn, we took a sip. The challenge was to see who could keep their wits about them the longest."

"And?"

"And you don't challenge Shōjō to a drinking game." He held up the sake bottle. "Another?"

Still giggling, she nodded and scooted up beside him for another cup. "So you lost?"

Once again, he said nothing, but from the frown on his face the whole ordeal must have been incredibly unpleasant. To have shared this much was a huge blow to his pride, but Rin recognized that he did so willingly and tried not to laugh too hard.

"When you teach me to play, I'll try to keep that lesson in mind."

"Do you really want to learn Shogi?" He sounded skeptical.

"Well, I don't know if I'll like it," Rin admitted, "but as long as I can play with you, I'm sure it would be fun."

Once again, Sesshomaru couldn't help but think of other ways he could play with Rin. Games that would make her gasp, take her breath away and leave her panting for more.

Rin didn't miss the way he licked his lips, nor the hunger that suddenly darkened his eyes, as they had this morning. Her breath hitched at the memory of his lips on hers.

And suddenly, it wasn't a memory anymore. His lips had landed gently on hers. Then again. And again. And then she sighed at heavenly feel of it and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to push his way in, his hand creeping up into her hair to hold her against him.

The feel of him was light, almost like a whisper. So light, she couldn't even tell they were reclining until her back came up against the soft blankets of her nearby bed.

Sesshomaru pulled back, with effort, and gazed into her brown eyes, searching. "Rin?"

His voice was soft, prompting. He was giving her the chance to deny him if she wasn't ready, she realized. Rin smiled at the chivalry of it. Her nervousness was gone, but any lightheadedness she was feeling came from the kiss that had stolen her breath. This was what she wanted, had wanted for a long time, and she took it now, reaching up to pull his face back to hers with another kiss.

As their lips met again, her lord pushed his tongue in again, dancing alongside hers. Through the bitter taste of the sake, she recognized the flavor of him that she'd barely registered this morning. Savory, more spiced this time. He was a meal she'd long wanted to devour and she was almost sorry to lose that flavor as he pulled away.

Almost sorry. His kissed trailed from her lips to just below her ear, making her belly churn and her toes curl.

His lips weren't the only thing that traveled either. His hands had started out on her hips, pulling her close to him, allowing her to feel his growing heat. Now, one settled beside her, baring the majority of his glorious weight, while the other slid up her ribcage to the mound of one breast.

Rin moaned at sensation of his tongue on her collarbone and the hand at her breast overwhelmed her. Even biting down on one knuckle wasn't enough to swallow the little mewls of pleasure that escaped her as his fingers began to tug at the fabric of her kimono until it gave way to the full view of her breast. Another yelp escaped her when the wetness of his tongue closed over the hard nub and a low moan rumbled across her chest.

It was all too much for Rin. Her hands dove into his hair, clasping at the strands, but unsure if she wanted to pull him away or hold him there.

"Lord Sessh—Ah!" Her breath hitched and she couldn't even finish his name. "Lord Sesshomaru, I… I'm..."

Something was building in her, Rin felt. Something was building up in her lower belly like liquid heat and only grew as his hand traveled away from her breast and down now, pushing against the folds of her kimono.

"You're what," Sesshomaru demanded as he caught a gasp in her mouth again. His fingers were diving between the fabric of her kimono now, to the center of her, where she felt liquid heat begin to spill out of her.

"I'm—Ah!"

The sound of clattering glass both drew their attention up, every nerve tensing up. Were they being interrupted again?!

Sesshomaru growled in frustration, his claws caught up in the fabric of Rin's kimono, truly ready to rip into any intruder this time.

However, there was no one in the hut but them. Instead, a large puddle of sake was forming from the now overturned bottle and cups. It seemed, through the onslaught of sensations, Rin had been thrashing wildly enough that she'd kicked them away.

From Rin's view, Sesshomaru was gloriously feral, panting heavily while his eyes practically glowing in the light of the fire.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

The moan of his name had the demon lord looking back at the small form beneath him and he felt his member ache at the sight. The woman glowed. Her skin was flush with desire. Her perfect pink nipple rose and fell with her heavy breath and glistened from where he'd been toying with her earlier. He wanted more.

Drawing back the other side of her kimono, her entire body for his viewing pleasure. Just the sight of her nearly struck him blind with a savage hunger for her naked flesh. Her body was strong, despite its delicate curves, and sleek. Her arms and legs were well toned of a woman who worked hard. And the roundness at her belly added to the curves of her thighs that sawed back and forth restlessly.

"Sesshomaru."

Her cheek's were pink with embarrassment the longer he looked, but there was no missing the haze of need in her eyes. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Rin," he growled before crashing his lips against hers.

The ferocity of his kiss surprised her, the way he tangled one hand in her hair to keep her level with him, but what surprised Rin more was the sudden wantonness that rose up within her as she began tearing at the shoulder of his kimono. Their hands were everywhere all at once, grabbing, kneading, clawing, as the two disrobed further.

Rin had just gotten her hand beneath the waistband of his pants when she felt his fingers brush up her inner thigh. She squealed openly as his hand traveled further up before cupping her between the legs, and squealed again as liquid heat spilled out of her. The sensation was more than she could bare, or so she thought before she felt a gentle prodding.

A moan left Sesshomaru himself as he caressed the wetness between Rin's thigh. That he could stir such passion in her nearly drove him over the edge. Nearly. He still had the sense to be wary of his claws, breaking them off as he'd disrobed so that he could dive to the center of her hot flesh. His member ached to be where his hand was now, but this was her first time, and he wanted to easy the pain as much as he could.

Gods, the things he was doing to her with his hand! All Rin could do from falling over the edge was to grab at the sheet, at him, at anything she could get ahold of.

"Sessho—Sesshomaru," she begged, squeezing her legs around his hips. "Please."

That was his sign. Rin groaned at the sudden loss of his hand but hissed as she felt a new heat pressing into her. It felt as though she were burning in the most delightful way possible. The further it pressed, the hotter she felt, the fuller she felt, stretching further than she thought possible.

"Rin," came the guttural sound of her lord. His voice was barely in control. "This may hurt."

"Ah, I know," she breathed, reaching up to clasp his face. "Just hurry. So we can enjoy the rest."

With a bark, Sesshomaru drove into her and swallowed her shriek in his kiss.

Then everything was still. For a few moments, the loudest sound in the room was the gentle simmer of the fire as it continued to burn, a little less now.

Rin waited until the sting of tears faded before tentatively testing her breath.

Sesshomaru rested his forehead against her, kissing her once, twice, gently.

For a moment, the two just savored the feel of one another, that ultimate closeness. Being apart of one another in the stillness. They were finally together. Nothing in their world could feel more right. Except something was missing.

"Has the pain eased?" Sesshomaru asked hopefully.

"Oh yes," Rin breathed.

"Good."

And then, as he withdrew, the stillness of the room cracked and began again with fierce motion, the feral need returning. Another cry spilled from her lips, this time of pleasure, as he rocked into her. Then again, and again. The pleasure was building higher and higher with each thrust, climbing upwards.

All Rin could do to keep from falling over the edge was the cling to Sesshomaru for dear life as she was brought closer and closer.

Then, with a toe-curling groan, she was diving off the edge of that cliff and soaring through pleasure she hadn't thought possible.

A short moment later, Sesshomaru was following her with a fierce roar of his own, rocking into her a few more times before the two of them crashed down to earth together, landing in a heap on her bed.

And all was quiet again, save for the labored breaths and little mewls of residual pleasure still sending little electrical currents between them.

Realizing he must be crushing her with his weight, Sesshomaru rolled to the side, scooping her up as she did. Without any energy to resist him, Rin lay plastered against his chest, still shaking as she came down from the high.

Had Sesshomaru any energy himself, he may have swelled with pride over exhausting his Rin to such a degree. Instead, he simply felt a contentment in holding her against him, running his hand through her hair, feeling her bare skin against his bare skin. All was right.

As Rin began to shiver, Sesshomaru found enough energy to reach out for his kimono and fur to draw over them both.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"I…" Her voice was weak. "Will you…?"

"Sleep," he assured her, making sure that the kimono covered her feet as well. "I will be here when you wake."

The sweet and spiced scent of him filled her nose and the warmth of his body was all the comfort she needed. All was right and the two drifted to sleep.

.

...

.

Whew. Posting this took much longer than I had anticipated. In hindsight, I probably shouldnt have started posting right before the busiest part of my work season started. Incidentally, this was my second busiest work season with 2 nor'easterns, a flaming police car, 911 calls/hospital trip, NYC bedbug scare, presidential motorcades, pride parades, etc. Now that June is over, its just a few trips back to DC every few weeks or so (I'll be back there 12-17 and 22-27!)

But through it all, it was all y'all's love and appreciate and support and patience that made it all worth it. Especially after half this chapter somehow got deleted and I had to rewrite it! I rewrote this last scene, like, 3 times because it just didn't feel as good as the first time I had wrote it, and I think this turned out pretty well considering. Heehee, we'll never know for sure what Sesshomaru actually eats, but he'll definitely enjoy making a meal outta Rin later ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

If y'all have any questions, random or Inuyasha-related, I'd love to answer them. Or, if anyone is an artist, I'd love to have a cover image for this. Thanks again for everything, y'all!

~ Author Alex


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter contains sex. _Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter 7

It was still dark outside.

Rin couldn't say what woke her. She still felt tired but satiated, with the most relaxed sleep she'd had in a long time. And another feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on. Rin felt, well, different. In a good sort of way.

She stretched lazily, only remembering her bed companion when he stirred and pulled her closer with the arm draped over her waist.

Looking up, Rin sucked in her breath at the sight of Sesshomaru's still face in front of her and froze.

Did she wake him? He didn't move. His breathing was even. He seemed relaxed. More relaxed than Rin had ever recalled him being. In fact, Rin wasn't sure she'd ever seen him sleeping since their first encounter. It suited him.

With his eyes closed, she could see just how long his lashes really were as they laid against his cheek. She took the time to admire every little detail of his face, noting how much younger he looked without all the hard lines of annoyance or vigilance. Well, as young as a hundred-something year old demon lord could look in this state.

And the man snored, she observed. Not loudly, not heavily, but just a soft touch of sound through his barely parted lips.

Kagome had once told her that cats and dogs don't snore. Its an instinct they are born with so they won't draw attention while they are asleep, but if they feel safe, or are with someone they trust, they relax just enough that they will in fact snore.

 _'When we used to travel, Inuyasha would always be on alert, even when he was asleep,'_ Kagome had told her over tea.

Rin wondered if, during they journeys, Sesshomaru had ever had a true night's rest.

 _'Now that he's been domesticated, he snores all the time. I can't sleep!'_

Inuyasha had strongly objected to being called domesticated, in his usual manner, and now Rin had to bite her lip at the memory.

Sesshomaru stirred again, stretching his legs that were still entangled with hers. Had she woken him? He didn't move but he wasn't snoring anymore. Rin held her breath now.

"Are you just going to keep staring?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Yes."

"Hm." He stretched the arm he had draped over her waist before rubbing her back through the kimono covering her.

Just that small action was enough to make her lower belly churn with the same hunger she felt last night. He could feel it too, she sensed, as his breathing became deeper.

Feeling emboldened with the knowledge, Rin leaned in to press her lips against his. His hand tightened at her back, holding her close as the pleasure stretched the sleep from his limbs. Between them, she could feel his hardness growing against her hip. Immediately, her whole body ached for him again.

Then Sesshomaru withdrew, golden orbs pinning her with eyebrows drawn tight. "No."

"No?" she whined, arching into him.

"No." He struggled with his own decision. "You need to rest."

He was right, Rin acknowledged. Even now, as liquid heat stirred within, she could feel the soreness at her core. That first breaching was painful!

Well, she knew it could be. It was different for everybody, but Rin had some pride in being able to take general pain fairly well. As painful as it had been, his sweet kisses had distracted her from the hurt and it was forgotten as quickly as it had come. Just the memory had her belly quickening again.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru was rolling on top of her. He paused just above her, admiring the view he now had as his action had tossed aside their covers. His gaze burned a trail from her face down, and back. Then he pressed a small kiss to her forehead and got off of her to cross the room.

Rather than wonder what he was up to, Rin was distracted by the sight of him, naked, in her home.

Sesshomaru was naked. Naked. No clothes. In her home. Was it appropriate for her to look? They'd just had sex. He'd just looked at her naked. She hadn't gotten much of a look at him earlier.

A dozen thoughts were running through her mind, but the most prominent one was how glorious his legs looked. His legs were so strong and defined. Not an ounce of fat on them. And so long! No wonder he was so tall. His legs went on for days.

All the way to his butt.

 _Good gods,_ Rin thought, ducking her head under the cover. This was incredibly inappropriate. She was ogling him like a pervert. In the back of her mind, she could see Miroku's dopey grin as he gave her a thumbs up. It was rude, Rin reminded herself.

But he'd done it to her, reminded another voice in her head. Surely now that they'd consummated their feelings, that won her certain observational rights too.

Rin peered out beneath the covers, seeking out her prize. However, by now, Sesshomaru had turned around and was facing her. There was no stopping the " _oh_ " that escaped her at the full sight of him.

"Rin."

She ducked her head beneath the covers again, her face burning.

 _No wonder the breaching had hurt! The size of him!_

And now she'd been caught staring at him, staring at all of him.

"Rin."

Rin froze. He was kneeling at her side now. She pulled the covers from her face but refused to look at him.

Sesshomaru yanked the kimono cover away, exposing her whole body to him again. Quickly, she tried to cover herself, but there was nothing she could truly do other than cover her breasts.

When he began to spread her legs, she let him, her breath growing husky. Had he changed his mind? But instead of his warm nimble fingers, Rin jumped at the feel of a cold damp cloth wiping at her inner thigh. There was blood there, she noticed now. Not a lot, and it didn't take long for him to clean it off.

As the he drew the cloth against her core, Rin jumped again and bit her lip.

"Sorry," he murmured, softening his touch.

"S'all right."

When he was done, Sesshomaru tossed the soiled rag across the room and drew her actual blanket over them as he resumed his position laying on his side next to her again.

Amused that she couldn't look at him, Sesshomaru supposed he couldn't blame her for seizing the moment. He himself had woken once earlier and had taken the opportunity to soak her every detail in. Even so, he couldn't help taking in every detail of her again, noting the pink in her cheeks now and how she swallowed her embarrassment.

"Rin," he whispered.

Her reluctant gaze met his serious one.

"Did you get a good look?"

If he doubted her big brown eyes could grow before, Sesshomaru watched now as they widened with horror and Rin ducked her burning face beneath the covers.

"Did-did you?" she boldly stammered back.

"Mmm," Sesshomaru hummed in approval as he drew her against his chest.

They lay there for some time, simply enjoying the other's company, until once again drifting off to sleep.

.

Rin was hot when she woke again sometime later. Her breath came in deep husky breaths. There was a tickle against her ear that shot pleasure straight to her loins.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

A low rumble in her ear answered her just before a wet tongue came out to lathe her earlobe.

With a moan, Rin arched back against him, feeling his solid form plastered to her back. One of his arms cushioned her head while the other reached around the front to squeeze her breast, gently plucking the hardened nub on occasion.

Without thinking, Rin grabbed his hand, not intending to stop him but simply needing to anchor herself to something before she lost herself to the sensation. Between his lips finding the soft skin that joined her neck to her shoulder and what he was doing to her breast, Rin wasn't sure she'd last long.

The taste of Rin was too much to resist. Sesshomaru hadn't planned this necking session. In truth, he was still asleep when Rin shifted in her sleep to curl up in the crook of his body. His hands naturally found their way around her soft curves in his sleep. When he awoke, he was already stroking the soft round of her belly and creeping his hand up to feel the weight of her round orb in his palm.

With one last squeeze, Sesshomaru began to knead his way down her ribcage, over her hip, and around front before slipping between her legs to find the center of her. She squealed at the stroke of his fingers, opening to him further.

Even Sesshomaru was unsure how much longer he could last. Rin was liquid fire in his hands. Every mewl, every arch, every response to him was natural and unrestrained and only served to elevate his own pleasure further. He was dying to be inside her again, to feel her clench around him and writhe beneath him.

When he dipped one finger between the folds of her flesh, Sesshomaru bit down on her shoulder to keep from moaning when the molten honey rushed forth to greet him. She squealed again, her hand squeezing his forearm.

Spurred by her response, he burrowed further, imagining burying himself into her, feeling her small hands clinging to his shoulders as they did earlier.

Then she tensed and dug her nails into his arm, painfully. He stilled. Instead of little sighs, she grunted stiffly, her breath caught in her throat.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru withdrew, noting her little moan of disappointment as he did.

"I'm sorry," Rin whimpered, curling up.

"You're healing," he assured her. If only he could remind his body of the fact.

"Still though," she sighed.

Guilt was not an emotion he was quite used to. Admittedly, he had been too rough with her for their first time together. While he'd known she still needed time, it didn't seem that Sesshomaru's body cared much, his member still at attention. He stirred passion in her yet left her suffering the same unfulfilled need he was currently feeling. Not only that, but he'd caused her pain in his attempt to sate his own pleasure.

An idea came to mind then.

As Sesshomaru leaned away, Rin rolled onto her back, her eyes looking up at him with shame.

This wasn't her fault. His chest tightened at the thought that she would even feel responsible for such a thing. Hopefully, this would change her mind.

Sesshomaru brushed the hair from her face, stroking her jawline with his thumb. Leaning down, he kissed her gently, an assurance that he did not fault her for the injury he'd caused, then filled her mouth with his tongue. A hand crept up her ribcage, this time claiming her other breast now and kneading it gently.

There was a sigh of renewed passion, but Rin pulled way. "I thought—"

He cut her off with another kiss, this one harder but quick. Then Sesshomaru was trailing kisses down her chin to her throat, taking a moment to find her pulse and lathe it with his tongue, teasing what was to come, before moving on to kiss the round tops of her breasts.

Rin moaned his name, quickly forgetting her worries.

Grabbing both of her breasts now, he kneaded them together, licking first one tip, then the other. Even as he trailed past them, he continued to pluck gently, savoring the little mewls of her reignited passion.

As he reached her stomach, Sesshomaru heard her breath hitch with the first kiss he placed below her ribs. Her belly quivered at the new sensation.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned again, this time a little uncertain as he continued to travel lower, parting her legs with his torso as he did. His shoulders slid out of her reach. His head was the only thing her hands could rest on now.

Kisses trailed now over her hip, where he paused to nibble at the bone. As his tongue circled it, her fingers dove into his hair.

Now that he was settled fully between her legs and in position, Sesshomaru chanced a look up and enjoyed the daze out look in her hooded eyes, the flush of her cheeks, the way her chest rose and fell in the view of her face. Her gaze was on him, watching with him as he had worked his way down.

Placing his hands on the inside of each thigh, he spread her wide for him. She was glistening for him, ready for what she didn't know was to come. Even Sesshomaru had to admit, he was excited for what was to come.

"Sesshomaru!" she squeaked, her eyes growing wide as he began to duck his head. Then Rin was silent.

By the end of the first stroke, Rin had lost her ability to breath. By the end of the second stroke, she lost her ability to control her hands, and by the end of the third stroke, she'd lost all command of her body, nearly bucking Sesshomaru off with a useless gasp of pleasure.

Again, Sesshomaru was reminded of the ferocity of her passion as he attempted to hold her in place, circling his arms around her legs. Her hands clenched and unclenched his skull, unsure if she wanted to drag him away or press him on. When she found her speech again, it was unintelligible, though it sounded as if she were pleading with him.

Rin bucked and moaned and begged and writhed beneath his onslaught, but Sesshomaru knew she most be nearing that cliff as all of her began to stiffen. Then she cried out, a long drawn groan of absolute pleasure, arching gloriously, before collapsing back onto her bed mat, quivering and weak from the force of her release.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Sesshomaru wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and actually smiled. He'd always been criticized for his pride, but there was no denying his superior skill.

As he'd done earlier that night, Sesshomaru got up to retrieve the rag he'd tossed away, refreshed it in the water basin, and returned to clean Rin off. Sated as she was, she only twitched a little as he did, before he tossed the rag away again.

Sesshomaru climbed back into bed beside her, gathering her still trembling form against him. The last conscious effort Rin was able to make was to interlock her fingers with his before she drifted off to sleep.

.

The third time ran awoke, it was due to bodily necessity. Though she wished she could lie in bed a few hours more, her bladder was screaming to be emptied.

The closest item of clothing to her was Sesshomaru's white kimono, her sash laying nearby. Quickly donning both, Rin made her way out to the village facilities.

It was still dark out, but even the crickets were asleep now and the early morning dew was beginning to creep in. In an hour or so, the sun would begin to rise along with the rest of the villagers, getting ready for the day and life would continue on as usual.

Once Rin was done seeing to her needs, she returned to the hut, noticing a small fox darting out of the door. While it wasn't uncommon to see foxes sneaking into homes in search of food, this one had a ribbon around its neck with small little bells at the ends. Curious, Rin moved inside to see if her lord was awake and had noticed anything.

Inside, Sesshomaru was sitting up, half-dressed, his back to her as he attempted to stoke the embers of the fire pit back to life.

"Did I wake you?" Rin asked.

"No," was his simple reply.

Even though he wasn't looking at her at all, Rin couldn't help but feel self-conscious. The shirt barely reached her knees and the sleeves dangled well past her finger tips. More than what she was wearing, Rin was self-conscious about her behavior. She still couldn't believe all the things they'd done last night.

She felt different. Changed. Kagome and Sango said they'd also felt different after their first time too but couldn't exactly explain what had changed. Perhaps it was simply the fact that her feelings had been returned, that Sesshomaru had as much desire for her as she had for him. Just the memory of the night before left her a little breathless.

Feeling bold at such a thought, Rin walked up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulder. Before she lost her nerve, she kneeled and pressed her face into his hair, breathing in its scent before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her head against his back. Faintly, she could feel his heartbeat, fluttering rapidly. It seemed to pound almost as rapidly as her own heartbeat.

His hand came up to rest on hers. "Rin."

Before she could reply with her word, however, Rin's stomach decided to chime in with a gurgle of its own. Even her own stomach betrayed her.

"I thought you might be hungry."

Sesshomaru used his hold on her to pull Rin around to sit beside him. She hadn't noticed earlier, but in front of him was a tray of food. Judging by the looks of it, she guessed the main dish was grilled eel, accompanied by a bowl of jasmine rice, a bowl of roasted vegetables, and a pot of tea. Two cups were also on the tray. Rin was surprised she hadn't caught the delicious smell earlier, but perhaps that was what had caused her stomach to growl.

"You… didn't make this," she noted slowly.

"No," he replied. "I ordered it."

"Ordered it?"

"From *Inari."

Ah, the god of food, right. Then the fox she saw outside were his divine messengers, probably delivering it. Sesshomaru knew hundreds of powerful demons. It stood to reason he must be able to contact a few spirits or even a god.

Sesshomaru poured tea in both cups, taking one for himself but leaving the rest of the tray for her.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked, taking one of the cups.

"I had more than enough to eat last night."

Her head shot up at the sound of a smirk in his voice, but his eyes were closed as he sipped innocently from his cup.

"Eat," he instructed, and she did.

The first bite of eel had her squirming with delight. This was a meal fit for a king! Or fit to be made by a god. The rice was better than any rice she'd had before, even on special occasions. Just the flavor of the vegetables alone was enough to make her cry. If only she could start every day with such decadence! Of course, Rin would probably grow fat and lazy with such luxury every day and ditch her work altogether.

That reminded her, she hadn't done any work yesterday. She hadn't seriously thought of Kagome or the baby even once, instead enjoying a picnic and playing with the children. How could she possibly go about having fun after Kagome had labored so hard?

"Is it not good?" Sesshomaru asked, reaching out to sniff the rice.

"No, it's delicious!" she assured, picking up a piece of eel. She didn't raise it to her mouth though.

He raised a brow at her frown.

"I was just thinking… I haven't checked on Kagome or the baby since the delivery. I should go today."

Sesshomaru hid his own frown behind his cup. He'd hoped to have another day with Rin, uninterrupted. The day before had been muddled with the entire family of the monk and slayer.

"The old woman said she would handle it."

"That was yesterday. Kagome is my patient and I should be the one to look after her."

His eyes narrowed on her, but he didn't say anything. Why she felt the need to work for the village was beyond him, but she seemed to enjoy it.

"I should probably bathe again before I do," Rin noted, patting her hair. Not only had she gotten quite hot during their love making, but her was wild from thrashing her head back and forth in the throes of passion. Just the thought was beginning to warm her cheeks.

"Then let us do so before the village wakes," he insisted, taking her by the hand.

The hint of her arousal just then was heady, but it gave him an idea. Sesshomaru would seduce her. He would bed her again and this time push her further, to test her limits, until she couldn't remember either of their names. Sesshomaru wanted to hear every moan, groan, and squeal she had for him. Then perhaps, when he was done, Rin would be too exhausted to leave or even forget about work anything else but him.

.

The water was just as cold as it had been the night Sesshomaru had bathed her, Rin noted as she tested it with one foot. This time though, Rin wouldn't have her under kimono to keep her warm or preserve her modesty.

Sesshomaru came up behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders as he pressed his face into her hair, mirroring her actions earlier. His arms coiled around her, one hand sneaking up to her throat to tip her head to the side while the other hand slid beneath her clothes to palm her breast, rolling his thumb over one tight nipple.

"Oh," she protested pitifully, as he pressed kisses along her neck up to her hear.

Rin barely noticed the clothes slipping off her body to land in a pool around her feet. Then he picked her up and began wading into the water.

"Your clothes!" she gasped, but as Rin looked down, Sesshomaru wore no clothes. He must have disrobed as she tested the water. Immediately, her cheeks were warm again. Sesshomaru was naked!

Once he'd waded into the water to his waist, Sesshomaru sunk in and delighted in Rin's sharp gasp as she clung to him.

"It's r-really cold!" she squeaked, balling up in his arms.

"Hold your breath," he instructed her.

Rin must have known what he was about to do because her eyes grew wide and she clasped her nose. Taking a breath himself, Sesshomaru submerged them both beneath the water.

"C-cold!" Rin gasped as they broke the surface. She clung to Sesshomaru like a monkey, wrapping her legs around his waist.

It was no colder than last time. Though to be fair, she'd been rather exhausted and distracted last time. That could easily be remedied, he thought.

His hands traveled from her side around her hips, squeezing her bottom in his hands.

The way she gasped this time had nothing to do with the cold of the water and all to do with the heat rushing between her legs.

"Sesshomaru," she murmured.

"What?"

"This isn't… We should be bathing." Even she didn't sound convinced as Sesshomaru began to press kisses to her neck. Her hands found their way into his hair, pulling gently as he sucked and nipped lightly at the supersensitive skin.

Then his hand slipped even further, brushing his fingers against her core. Though the water was cold, Sesshomaru could still feel the heat radiating off of her. Carefully, he eased one finger inside her.

Another "oh" escaped Rin. Oh, how wonder that felt. Oh, how he could make her sing with just his hand. Oh, how she wished it were another part of him inside her. The part of him she could feel hardening between them.

As he teased her, Sesshomaru waded through the water, coming up to a large boulder near the riverbank, out of the water. He didn't miss the disappointed moan as he withdrew his hand, the sound making him smirk. Then he laid her out on the boulder as if laying out a meal for himself, before ducking his head between her legs.

"Sessho—Oh!" Rin moaned, then covered her mouth with both hands. His fingers had rejoined the effort with his mouth, surely in an attempt to crush her with pleasure. She couldn't trust herself not to scream out here in the open and had to bite down on her knuckle to keep from doing so.

With no sound, Sesshomaru wasn't sure how Rin was doing. He liked the sounds she made and knowing that only he could make her make those sounds.

"Rin," he murmured against her core.

Her body shuddered, her muscles rippling with uncontainable pleasure. He even felt it against his lips. He hummed with approval and she trembled again. Then she was crying out beneath her hands, just barely able to smother the sound as she convulsed with pleasure.

With one last kiss to her flesh, Sesshomaru picked her up and settled her down on his shaft.

After such a release, Rin wasn't sure that she could possibly be stirred to passion again. Her limbs didn't even seem to be responding to her. However, there was no holding back the deep groan that accompanied their joining again. It took a moment to adjust to the size of him, but he gave her the moment to do so.

"Rin." His own voice struggled to remain human-sounding. "Does it still hurt?"

Unable to muster more than a gasp, Rin placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. And then, Sesshomaru surged into her again.

The water around them swirled and splashed as they moved together. Were it not for the drag of the water, Sesshomaru might have been too rough with her again, but as it were, the slow pull of her sex on his was magnificent. He might not last long enough to fully exhaust her from her work.

The rough of the boulder against her bare back stung. However, nothing could have detracted from the feel of his hands on her waist as he surged into her. It was as if they'd become one with the water with wave after water of pleasure cresting until she was crying out.

Gods, he couldn't hold back anymore. With a guttural bark, Sesshomaru was quickly following her to the brink.  
Unable to hold herself up, Rin slumped against him, dropping her head to his chest. Naturally, his arms coiled around her, cradling her close. Much to his surprise, Sesshomaru found himself just as spent and rested his head on top of hers.

Two nights in a row now, the demon lord found himself cradling this woman in the river. Perhaps this could be a nightly routine for them. He'd have to be sure there was a private spring for them in their home, where they could alternate bathing and pleasuring one another again and again.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rin was aware that she'd done no actual bathing. Instead, she'd allowed herself to be consumed with pleasure and passion, again. Not that she minded it at all, but it all seemed to be too good to true. This couldn't possibly be real, right?

Pulling back, Rin gazed at the man carrying her. She place her hands on either side of his face, holding him still as she inspected every bit of him. Yep, still the same golden eyes, though they narrowed on her in confusion. She brushed her thumb over the magenta stripes at his cheek and then again to wipe away the silver strands of wet hair that clung to his face. Other than the noticeable blush in his cheeks, he was still her Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" he asked, utterly perplexed.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing." Then she kissed him.

It was a soft, tender kiss. Just a light brush of her lips over his, held for just a moment before she pulled away to gaze at him again. The pink of his cheeks had deepened and years had dropped from the harsh lines of his face. He was almost boy-ish.

"We'd best get back," she whispered, noting the hint of sun on the horizon.

Without letting her go, Sesshomaru waded through the water back to shore, before collecting their clothes and heading back to her hut.

Sesshomaru vowed to make love her to again once they reached the hut. And then again and again, and as many times as necessary to feel that tender kiss once more.

.

...

.

Ah, I love a good smut chapter. I hope this chapter wasn't too graphic for y'all? I wanted this to be cute and tender with just a little bit of push at the end. Of course, this wont be the last time they smoosh, but for now, I just wanted it to be as sweet as can be. I like to imagine that Sesshomaru's first time wasn't that great because his feelings weren't taken into consideration at all, so he wants Rin's first time to be filled with good thoughts and that's why he's constantly asking if she's okey.

Fun Fact: I researched a lot on ancient Japanese toilets and food gods for this chapter just to make two tiny references to each of them. Did you know Inari is the god of rice and food? And his wife Uke-Mochii, another food god, just vomits up all sorts of delicious goodies? Or she did, until another god saw her preparing his meal and was like GROSS and cut her head off.

I'm home all of August! Yay! But next month I'll be traveling through DC/NOLA/NYC/Niagara/Lancaster/Philly, but after that, I'm effectively unemployed until March 2019 so more time for writing. Anybody in NOLA have recommendations? Surprisingly, I'll be vacationing instead of working.

Thanks again for all the amazingly kind words and favs. I love you all, Marta!

~ Author Alex


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You seem pretty tired, Rin. Were you up all night?"

Rin froze mid-yawn, her mind suddenly flooding with all of last night's activities. After they'd returned to the hut, they'd started up again, falling into another exhausted asleep just as the sun really began to rise.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that she'd woken up. It seemed that Sesshomaru had been just as exhausted as he didn't stir at all when she got up, leaving her the chance to sneak out before they were overwhelmed by passions again. She had things to do today, after all. Like examining Kagome and the new baby.

"Um, yes, but I'm fine."

"I'll say!" Kagome was cradling Inumaru to her breast. "You haven't stopped smiling since you got here." Eyes narrowing on her, she added, "There's something different about you."

Maybe it was her hair? She never did get a chance to brush it after her dip in the river with Sesshomaru. Even this morning, she'd merely run her fingers through it, too worried about waking Sesshomaru before she'd had a chance to get out the door.

"She's practically glowing," Sango chuckled. "I take it that you and Sesshomaru finally found some alone time yesterday."

"We did," Rin admitted, biting back another smile as she poured a cup of tea for everyone.

Both of the women accepted the tea, eyeing her expectantly. At least Sango played it cool. Kagome was literally sitting the edge of her bed in anticipation. It didn't seem as though they were going to give in so easily. Clearly, they'd known what she and Sesshomaru had been up to but wanted some sort of confirmation regarding their suspicions.

Ironically, as comfortable as she was discussing sexual encounters with her patients, Rin found it difficult to even put words to their experience. The whole thing was still a dream to her. She and Sesshomaru? Could anyone possible be this happy?

The most she could finally muster was a nod. Had it not been for the baby at her breast currently Rin suspected that Kagome would have been choking her with a massive hug in an instant, settling instead on clasping Rin's hand in her free one. She even struggled to keep her voice to a low squeal, so as not to wake the baby.

"Oh, Rin! We're so happy for you! My gosh, its been killing me for years! I knew it was only a matter of time but you two are perfect for each other and it just needed to finally happen. Tell me, how did he do it?"

The question had her taken aback. Rin was close with the women but not that close!

"Come on, did he give you a ring? I guess that's not as common in the feudal era, huh? Did he at least get down on one knee? Were there flowers involved?"

"Eh?"

"Don't leave me in suspense. How did he propose?"

"Oh! You weren't asking about…" Rin sighed with relief. She'd probably die if she had to describe any detail of the previous night, even to her closest friends. "Sesshomaru didn't propose marriage."

"Oh." There was definitely some disappointment in her voice. "But you were so smiley when you—Oh!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed with a coy smile. "But you were alone together last night."

"With a bottle of Miroku's 'happy time' sake," Sango noted.

"So something did happen?" Kagome's eyes sparkled.

Cheeks burning again, Rin could only nod her head.

"Then marriage is sure to follow!" Kagome announced. Switching the baby from one breast to the other, she added, "And soon, one of these little ones. I'll bet he wants a boy too. To have power struggles with and compete with his cousins."

"Does Sesshomaru want to have a child?" Sango asked tentatively.

The question hadn't actually crossed Rin's mind before. Truthfully, it hadn't occurred to her to ask. It only seemed natural.

"Why wouldn't he want to have a child with Rin? She'd be a great mom and their babies would be adorable. I wonder who they'd take after more, you or him? You can never tell with—"

"Half-demons," Sango noted.

The silence that followed was sharp as that harsh realization sank in. Even Inumaru seemed to sense the tension and began to fuss about. His coos calmed as Kagome shifted him to rest on her shoulder and patted his back.

Rin's voice was strained. "I, uh, hadn't thought of that."

"I'm sorry," Sango murmured. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I'm sure that Sesshomaru would want kids still," Kagome insisted, patting Rin on the knee. "Especially if they were your children. How could he not want kids with you, Rin? Really!"

Rin's smile was half-hearted, though her stomach was suddenly in knots. After years of waiting around for Sesshomaru to come and ask her to join him, things were suddenly moving so fast. He'd only been here two days and already they were talking about having children together. Children that he may not even want.

This time it was Sango patting her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry if I've given you doubts. Sesshomaru wouldn't be here if he didn't want a future with you."

"That's true!" Kagome nodded vigorously. "Usually he only visits for a day and he's been here for two! He's on the verge of popping the question, I know it! He's just waiting for the right moment to… to…"

As she trailed off, Kagome was suddenly turning pale. Her shoulders sagged and her arms shook with the weight of the baby.

Both of the women were by her side in an instant and holding mother and child up. They laid her down on her bed as comfortably as they could. Sango shifted Inumaru to her side while Rin checked her pulse.

"I'm fine," Kagome murmured, though her attempts to wave them off were very weak. "I just got a little overexcited and dizzy."

"Your body need times to recover after all its been through. Kaede said she was worried about a possible infection. Sango, did she take the medicine that Kaede mixed up for her?"

"Yes, I even put a little of what was left of it from yesterday in her tea today."

Kagome's voice was breathy even has she joked, "No wonder the tea tasted awful."

"She could barely finish it yesterday."

"You need to finish it all," Rin insisted. "If you don't finish all of the medicine, it won't be as effective and an infection can still happen."

There was still some tea left in her cup, but after examining it, Rin poured the cup into the fire pit at the center of the hut.

"Just get some rest. I'll mix up some more in the meantime," she said, eyeing Sango solemnly.

Normally, the woman would put up a fight when it came to being fussed over, but Kagome went down easily, resting back down in her bed. There was barely even a hum of disappointment when Sango took the small babe into her arms before following Rin out of the hut.

"Is it serious?"

Rin hesitated, her eyes darting back to the hut. She lowered her voice. "The medicine to prevent infection shouldn't taste so bad that its undrinkable."

"What do you think it means?"

"Well, Kagome is kind of sensitive to tastes." Apparently, the future Kagome came from had sweeteners to make medicines easier to swallow.

"But you think Kaede mixed it wrong?" Sango finished for her.

At first, Rin bit her lip, but then she shook her head. "I don't know. Its possible. Her eyesight is not what it used to be. I can't know for sure unless I make it myself and even then, if it is different, it could react poorly to what she's already been given." She sighed, "I should have been here."

"You deserved a day of rest as well." Sango smiled reassuringly, then gestured behind her. "And I'm sure Sesshomaru appreciates having you to himself for a bit."

Rin could feel his presence before she saw him, her spine quivering under his gaze. He must have been waiting as he leaned against the post of the bridge that led from Kagome's hut over the stream to her hut.

Now that Sesshomaru had her attention, he approached her. "Are you done?"

"Almost. I need to make some medicine for Kagome."

"And then you'll be done."

"Well, I have to stay to make sure she doesn't have a bad reactions."

There was an attempt to reign in his annoyance, she could tell. "One of the others can't take your place?"

It was Sango who answered this time. "I don't know as much about medicine as Rin or Kaede. And Inuyasha and Miroku were called away on a mission. Kaede would be with me but she was tired so a villager escorted her home."

"She has the herbs I'll need anyway. I can go check on her," Rin offered, knowing even as she did that the very suggestion wasn't a thrilling one for him.

However, Sesshomaru was quiet and she wondered what he might be thinking. She could tell he was losing his patience with all of her work, but she was unsure what would happen if he finally lost all of it.

"You could wait for me at my place," she offered to him, though perhaps that wasn't much more appealing.

His response was quick. "No. I will join you."

.

The villager that escorted Kaede home was restocking her firewood as they approached. He seemed wary as he caught sight of Sesshomaru but smiled at Rin and was happy to leave things to her.

In his time, Sesshomaru had seen quite a few demons in their old ages, hundreds of years old. Some even near a thousand.

The old woman didn't come close, but she certainly looked to be near the end of her life, laying very still on a flat mat. With so many wrinkles around her eyes, he wondered if she could even see them as they entered.

"Hi Granny," Rin called, louder than should be necessary.

The crone turned in their direction, though she didn't quite look at them. "Rin. What brings you here?" Her voice even was no more than a rasp.

"We came to check on you, of course."

When the old woman was silent, Sesshomaru wondered if she'd heard or perhaps suddenly died in that moment, she was so still.

"Forgive me," she finally said. "I didn't think Sesshomaru had any care to check on this old human."

"On the contrary," he said in a strong voice. "I am curious for your wellbeing."

This was honest. On the one hand, the sheer miracle that she was still alive was curious enough. On the other, the old woman was one of the few humans he genuinely respected and, dare he say, mildly enjoyed conversing with.

A raspy laugh turned into a long, labored cough.

Fussing over her blanket, Rin reprimanded him, "Don't rile Granny up. She needs her rest."

"I think that new babe needs more attention more than I do," she coughed. "Ye've seen the new babe, Sesshomaru?"

"If you mean that mongrel's offspring, then yes."

Again, the old woman laughed. "Our Rin did a fine job in delivery."

"She did," Sesshomaru agreed, his eyes settling on the woman in question.

In the dim light of the hut, he couldn't help but replay some of the images from last night. The heady sound she made, the feel of her small hands on him, her smell of her arousal.

As she stared back at him, he knew by that same scent that she was recalling the same events in her head.  
When she was finally through with all this nonsense, he would have his way with her again. Or perhaps, he would let her have her way with him.

With a blush, Rin turned away quickly, tucking the blanket in and around the old woman.

"Granny." Her voice faltered and she cleared it to continue. "I was going to make more of the medicine you gave Kagome, but I forgot the recipe."

There was a hum of disapproval, or perhaps disbelief, but the old woman didn't press her on it. Instead, she rattled off the list of ingredients and where to find them in the row of drawers in the corner.

"I may not see very well, but I remember where things are."

"Was there anything else you added?"

Once again, the old woman hummed with disbelief. "Did Kagome finish the medicine I gave her?"

With reluctance, Rin admitted that the priestess did not.

"Of course. I added marshmallow root."

Rin sighed in relief, "That's why it tasted so bad!"

"It is good for the nethers and Kagome said she missed marshmallow root from back home."

"That must be baby brain talking. She knows marshmallow root tastes different here."

"Ye thought I mixed up a bad batch, did not ye?" Before Rin could contradict her, the old woman continued, "I understand. My eyes are poor and I'm not long for this world."

"Granny."

"But I can still teach ye a thing or two." A smile deepened the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. "Now take that to Kagome and make sure she finishes it."

A dismissal. Finally, Sesshomaru thought. Once Rin delivered this medicine and cleared her conscience, he would be able to seduce her back into bed. If they were even able to make it back to her hut. Perhaps he would take her to the meadow just outside the village, where no one would come looking for her.

"Sesshomaru," the old woman called. "I would have a word with ye while Rin sees to mother and child."

This was not a request.

"Do you mind?" Rin asked, her eyes filled with worry. "I can be back quickly."

"No need," he murmured. "This will not take long."

The comment was a direction for the old woman, but Rin smiled and left with the ingredients.

Alone now, Sesshomaru had no qualms about displaying his annoyance. "What?"

"Why do ye bark so, Sesshomaru?" the crone asked. "I thought ye cared for my wellbeing."

"I said I was curious, not that I cared." He was in no mood to humor her. "What do you want?"

The crone chuckled. "So eager to be with our Rin again. How long has it been since last we spoke?"

He didn't answer.

"Nearly four years," she answered for him. "Do ye recall our last conversation?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And I expected you to have expired before I came back."

The crone laughed, an effort that earned her a coughing fit. One that went on for much longer than before. Amidst the hacking, she gestured to the small cup of tea beside her.

Rolling his eyes, the demon lord knelt by the old woman's side and helped her to drink the tea.

For no other human, excluding Rin, of course, would he have bothered to help settle in such a way, but Old Woman Kaede was different.

Not that he particularly cared for her, but it was in her guardianship that he left Rin to grow and live amongst humans until she was ready. For raising her and keeping her safe, the demon lord felt he owed the priestess some form of stability.

When Kaede had first suggested the idea, that Rin live with her amongst humans until she could decide for herself, Sesshomaru was suspicious. Immediately, he'd recalled the incident with Ongukuki and the holy monk Ungai.

The whole memory of that encounter was suddenly very vivid to him at that time. It was perhaps the first time he ever felt an inkling of doubt or shame for his heritage. While Sesshomaru was off plotting revenge, Rin was kidnapped by the flute demon and before he realized what had happened, the wretched monk had come to her rescue.

Watching from the shadow of the trees, he had wondered if this was not for the best. Surely, she was meant to be with humans, he tried to reason to himself. Rin was a human child and did not belong at the side of a revenge-seeking demon.

But she didn't go with the monk. She was waiting for Sesshomaru, and she cried when that monk hauled her from the demon's lair against her will, ignoring her protests and struggles. When she called out for her lord, Sesshomaru emerged from the shadows with a fire in his gut and an intent to kill.

Those pathetic mortals, with their stupid tricks and the way they hissed at him, 'demon,' had effectively pissed him off. The word that had at one time brought him such pride now stung, and then more anger he felt, the more he lost control of his form, his eyes burning red and his stripes growing jagged.

But as the humans cowered and hid, Rin did not. Her eyes did not waver, but of course, she'd seen this before, when they'd first met. And when the monk's grip on her loosened, she returned to him, smiling fearlessly.

In that moment, Sesshomaru felt at ease. Rin put him at ease.

 _'Follow me,'_ he begged, but demon lords did not beg, and so he added, ' _If you so choose.'_

That vile Ungai had been stunned, but Lady Kaede was different. Though she was wary, she somehow understood this relationship between himself and Rin. She did not discourage it. She merely wished for Rin's best, as he did. As humans went, she wasn't so bad.

"What are ye thinking, Sesshomaru?" the old woman asked. When he did not answer, she hummed, "Ah, so it is time then. Ye've come to ask her?"

"Yes."

"Then ye've found her a home, I take it."

"I've made one."

"So that's where ye've been all this time."

It was not easy to be away from Rin for so long, but he did it for her. If Rin were to stay at his side, she needed a home, Old Woman Kaede had told him in their last conversation. However, a palace fit for a demon lord and his human companion did not exist at the time.

It would take planning and construction. Servants needed to be conjured. Fortifications against malicious demons were needed in case of attack. And every luxury and amenity provided.

For nearly four years, every moment of conceiving their home had been done with Rin at the forefront of his mind, and Sesshomaru had seen to it all and was rather pleased with the outcome.

Of course, after last night's encounter in the river, he remembered the need to add a water feature to recreate the moment again. With warm water and absolute privacy.

"Yet ye hesitate." There was a long silence. "Ye have been here for two days."

"There's been a constant string of interruptions," he sneered at her. "Between sniveling children, pregnant women and ailing old crones, Rin has barely a moment to herself."

"And ye worry that she might want to stay to see to us all?"

He'd meant the notion as a slight, but yes, perhaps now, with how much she'd ingratiated herself to needs of this village, Sesshomaru was aware of the possibility that Rin may want to see to those needs indefinitely. He didn't say as much though.

"She will say yes."

"I know she will."

"She'll want to visit though."

"I will not stop her."

"But she'll always come back. Especially if she has her own little ones to tend to."

Lightning shot down his spine. The room was suddenly very cold. The air in his lungs froze. A high pitch ringing started in his ears. The sound of Kaede calling him was very far away.

"Sesshomaru? Surely, ye knew Rin might want children someday. The girl loves ye."

Another strike of lightning hit him, this time in the chest.

The latter statement was not something that he was unaware of. After all, they had been fond of one another for years and just consummated their feelings last night, but to put the word love upon it was exhilarating.

The former statement, however, filled him with cold dread.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Are we done?" he growled.

"I supposed we are."

The demon lord did not spare the crone another glance as he departed. His body moved as though in a trance, following the scent of her through the village until he came before his half-brother's hut. He wasn't sure how long he stood outside of it.

Finally, Rin emerged, her long dark hair caught in a gentle breeze. When she spotted him, she smiled and came up to him.

"Hi." Her voice was music.

The longer he stared, the pinker her cheeks became. Her brows wrinkled.

"Are you all right? You look pale."

Her warm hand settled on his cheek, her thumb moving back and forth against the magenta strips there.  
His hands came to rest on her shoulders and he drew her forward until his lips crashed against her.

A gasp of surprise was caught in his mouth, but after a moment, she sighed and melted into his embrace, the hand at his cheek burrowing in his silver locks.

Abruptly, he hoisted her legs up, cradling her against him, and ran as quickly as he could back to her hut. Once inside, he did not let go, instead kneeling on her bed, covering her with his body and kissing her roughly.

Her response was to begin disrobing him. Her small hands dove into the folds of his clothing and rode up the expanse of his shoulder-blades before skimming down to the waistband of his pants. In turn, he nearly tore the obi from her body, snaking his free hand to her lower back to hold her against him.

Once they were finally free of enough fabric, he hoisted one of her legs high upon his waist and thrust into her.

They both cried out and stilled.

Sesshomaru took a moment to gaze upon Rin, caressing her face and savoring the way she looked at him.

Then he surged and she moaned his name.

She was perfect in every way. Her legs tightening around his waist, her nails digging into his skin, her head burrowed into the crook of his neck.

He could sense her pleasure, feeling her tightening around his member, feeding his own pleasure.

She cried out again with release.

And with a bark, Sesshomaru withdrew, his own release spilling out between them. Finally spent, he collapsed.

Then the room was still. The ringing in his ears finally stopped. Aside from the heavy breathing of its occupants, the room was silent.

As the heat of their act dissipated, his Rin began to shiver and he cradled her to him, their bodies both slick with exertion. They both looked at one another again, and though he opened his mouth, he found himself struck speechless under her gaze.

"I love you."

His heart nearly stopped it was so full. Rin had beaten him to the confession and now Sesshomaru must concede.

"I love you too."

A smile crept across his lips, mirroring the one that glowed upon him now. As a shimmer of tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, his arms tightened around her, crushing her to him. Knowing may have been exhilarating but to hears the words from her was absolutely euphoric.

As he stared down the length of their tangled bodies to the mess of his release, a painful realization came upon him. Another bathing trip to the river was in order. In fact, he suspicioned that a they would have many more nights like this. For though he loved Rin more than the world itself, he could never run the risk of her carrying his child.

If, a more ominous voice whispered to him, she wasn't already.

.

...

.

Surprise, bitch. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. Yeah, I'm terrible at deadlines so forget I ever set them.

I literally wrote the second half of this chapter in a single day. I'm still hemming and hawing over whether I actually like it. I may edit it and repost it again later, but meh, the plot is going where I want it to go and DAMN if it isn't fun to write these two. Sesshomaru doesn't talk much in the actual series, which plays as cold and aloof but says to mw that he's super introspective. Guessing his thoughts is so much fun. If I could draw worth a damn, I would have preferred to make a comic, but alas, I was blessed with a big vocab instead.

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really glad y'all like it. I may even consider getting an AO3 to post it there.

~ Author Alex

PS. I'll be working in Tampa at the Outback Bowl over the New Years, if anyone is a local


End file.
